Surviving Princess
by The MIB's
Summary: Naruto stumbled into an abandoned house at age seven and it was there where she discovered her heritage and her family. Shocked with the fact of what she truly is...and who her parents were, she resolved to becoming more than the girl Konoha hated. With her mother's journal, she grew stronger and intellectual indeed. But is getting stronger enough? Fem!Strong!Naruto
1. Mommy's Teachings

Mommy's Teachings

'Haa haa haa haa...there!' little Naruto who is seven years old gasped as she ran into a house and slammed the door shut. 'Safe!' she sighed. 'They won't find me here...I should spend the night here...I'm so tired...' she sighed as she sank on the floor. She looked around to see thick layer of dust everywhere and cobwebs. She opened the light switch and cringed. 'An abandoned house but for an abandoned house, it looks fairly new...' she explored the house, opening switches and checking the water...and electric stove...all working. The fridge? Pee-yew! What a stench of rotting food that they're all rotten, gooey broth! She slammed the fridge shut and gagged for air. 'Jeez...' she wandered around some more. By the dining room, she saw a photo of the Yondaime and a red-haired woman with long hair smiling together. 'Waaah...it's the Yondaime and...his wife?' she mused as she looked up at the photo. 'Nobody knows he has a wife though...she's not in history books or anything.' she explored the house and possible hiding places until upon reaching a baby's room...she saw a hidden journal in the pillows. What caught her eye was these words written in hiragana:

**To our dear daughter Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

And her name is Uzumaku Naruto! With her heart racing, she read the journal. It was also written in hiragana but every word was clearly separated with a good space.

**_Today is October 1 XXXX. I don't know but in the near future, I'll give birth to a baby girl.  
Would she look like me? Her father? Or a good mix of us? __We're excited to be parents but  
at the same time, we're afraid and nervous because what if...something went wrong during  
childbirth? Despite our __preparations, things might go wrong and I'm nervous about that...  
especially when I'm a Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Youko._**

"Kyuubi...isn't that the fox that attacked Konoha seven years ago?" Naruto frowned. "And everyone's calling me 'demon brat'..." she read on while pursing her lips.

**_A Jinchuuriki is a person who has a Bijuu sealed within them as newborn babies or as young  
children younger than eight years old. This was because to successfully seal a Bijuu into a host,  
the host in question must not have fully-developed chakra coils yet so the sealing can be successful.  
Compatibility is also taken into account for the host to survive the sealing process. For the Kyuubi,  
only a member of the Uzumaki Clan can withstand having it sealed within them. The first Jinchuuriki  
is my great-grandmother Uzumaki Mito who was the wife of the late Shodaime Hokage._**

Naruto's jaws dropped at that.

**_The second one is me when granny is 135 years old. She felt her death imminent and I'm the only  
young Uzumaki available in Konoha so I was chosen as the next host, because my parents are too  
old for this. I was really scared when I have to be the next host. But granny told me that to counter  
the hatred of the beast, I must feel love from people who cares for me. The sealing ceremony was  
done and since granny was too old for this shit, she died right after the sealing with Jiraiya-sama  
making sure the seal is tight. My being a Jinchuuriki is kept secret for my sake because Jinchuuriki  
are feared, hated, scorned and outcasted and in worse cases, treated horribly by people who see us  
as the very beast sealed within us. My seal is in my stomach because it's the easiest place to put a  
seal in. Large space to write fuinjutsu in. I was asleep during the process because it's ticklish and I  
must not move during the whole...operation. Ugh._**

Naruto quickly made connections. Her life of loneliness and living through her life of misery...and she was always called 'demon brat' or 'that thing'. She knew that she's...the third host. She shakily continued reading.

**_My parents knew of my fate but they still loved me nonetheless. They're not like other idiots who  
wouldn't hesitate in making my life hell if they found out what I am in a heartbeat. I had the love  
of my parents, soon my friends and years later, the love of your father who soon became my husband,  
and the youngest Hokage in history when he ended the Third Shinobi World War himself. I was thankful  
and happy. I used the love they gave me to strengthen my mind and my will in preparation for giving  
birth to you. And your father will watch over my seal to keep it intact and upon having you, my seal  
will be restored to full power afterwards. That's the plan. But like I said, ANYTHING can happen. For  
female Jinchuuriki like me, pregnancy takes ten months for us instead of the standard nine. Incase  
anything went wrong, I prepared this journal for you to know about me, your father, what it means  
to be a Jinchuuriki and jutsu we would definitely love to teach you if we survived the childbirth process.  
Plan B was if anything went wrong, you'd be the next host. Kyuubi hated granny and he hates me.  
He'll do anything to break free during childbirth that is why we have a Plan B. If we lived through this  
one, we would love you to help you bash away the hatred of the fox within you and enjoy a normal,  
happy life and childhood._**

What a blow to her psyche. The Journal confirmed everything. But at least she knew that her parents loved her. Not hated and abandoned her to the orphanage. Her eyes welled up with tears, so she quickly wiped it and continued on. The next entry was about the abilities she has as Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki which she knew Naruto may also gain. Then everything about herself and her husband. Naruto got to know her parents this way. She laughed at the part that while her father is known as the strongest man in the world for killing an iwa nin army by himself, he is a wimpy, whipped husband at home. After that, it was information about the Uzumaki Clan.

Kushina also hid Academy Books and scrolls about Kunoichi Physical Training as well as taijutsu styles while in the journal were training tips, medicine good for bones and muscles as well as ahem...chest growth(the last one because Tsunade created it in her flat chest days) and the jutsus Kushina and Minato knew in their lives. The Academy Books in her era were to prepare future genins for war as in her era, it was still the second and soon, third shinobi world wars. Heck, when they were ten, they're already working as support and logistics, as well as spies. Well, who'd suspect children to be spies, no?

**_With all this, here's one last thing...I had Tsunade-sama extract a bit of blood from you while you're  
still in my womb. This is to add you to the barrier seal surrounding our house that hid it from Konoha.  
You can find and see our house so that one day, our home is yours. If we die, this journal and jutsu,  
as well as our house is yours. Nobody not keyed in by me can ever find our house. I made sure of that.  
Only me, your father, Tsunade-sama and your godfather Jiraiya-sama, as well as your father's surviving  
student Hatake Kakashi can find this house. If we died...it's all we can give you...and the money we earned  
during our days in war. Our vault is hidden under a loose floorboard under our bed in our room. Spend wisely  
dear and live happy. If you find yourself alone, remember that your father and I love you to bits. Never think  
otherwise despite the lies the whole world says just to break you. Love, mommy._**

**_PS- Your father never knows of the lengths I went to prepare everything...just incase. He's hardly home as  
Hokage and dealing with the war aftermath and crap, and the council never allowed him to use Kage Bunshin  
to kill his paperwork. Was that out of spite because they themselves couldn't use that jutsu to escape the evil  
paperwork? Jerks. As a Jinchuuriki...if you are one, be careful. Others will wish to use you for your power or  
others will wish to hurt you after gaining your trust. Use your ability to sense negative emotions to your advantage  
if you have that ability. This helps in sniffing out liars and bastards, and who's a true friend among fake friends.  
It helped me out a lot, it should for you too._**

With this, seven year old Naruto made a firm resolve. With her mother's help, damn right she'll train hard!

xxx

5 years later...

Naruto grew up to be a great academy student. Sure her academic learnings are sabotaged, but practicals NEVER lie. She is physically the strongest kid in class, the most skilled in hand seals, taijutsu, traps and weapons(even if the weapons given to her are sabotaged too). That, and she dressed fashionably kunoichi and wore her hair long, and wore the same hairstyle as her mother except instead of a plain white hairpin, she wore a decorative flower hairpin that matched her clothes. She grew strong by following her mother's journals and training stuff she left behind. And if she can't buy things fairly...she steals it, as stores overcharge her just so she'd leave. She steals what she wants at night when everyone's asleep anyway. And as she grew up, she has most of her mother's looks except for her blonde hair, and her father's eyes. Shape and color included.

She didn't care for grades anyway. Grades matter little in the real world. What matters is how much you learned and how good you are in your skills. At 12 years old, she has pride that she's the strongest girl in class, although she downplayed it whenever she in the Academy and did enough to defeat her classmates without showing off too much.

Because in her generation, in times of peace, the Academy Curriculum is severely watered down, and today's Kunoichi are pathetic.

Except for her only friend Hyuuga Hinata who has a crush on Kiba(and dog boy knows it too well so he's flirting with her), all of them are frigging fangirls! Fangirls to (even she admits this)the hottest guy in class, Uchiha Sasuke. Granted, he's the best-looking boy in class but in her opinion, his personality leaves much to be desired. This 180, was caused by the massacre of his clan by his own older brother. This happened about three months after she discovered her family's house. Before the massacre, Sasuke used to be very kind, friendly, and respectful to adults. Heck, she even got to talk with him in the old days since he admired her for being a strong girl. It was then that he revealed that he likes strong girls with long hair...pandemonium occurred and his fangirl horde grew their hair long...but the morons didn't train. Content to be cheerleaders as training gets them dirty, sweaty and smelling ripe and they didn't want to be all three around their precious Sasuke-kun. Hence why Sasuke looks at her more and never spared them a glance. Too bad!

After the massacre, his personality changed. He became cold, cynical, indifferent, anti-social and arrogant(the last one with good reason-he's the strongest boy in class as well as having the best marks). He was also unapproachable but his naive fangirls thought he was being mysterious and cool. Idiots. She liked who he used to be because...he was her almost first friend. Itachi just had to ruin everything and her official first friend became Hinata.

Girl in question was shy, timid and soft-spoken. Demure, lady-like and polite as expected of her heritage. Since her own status was a secret due to her relationship with the Senju through her mother, Hinata is the official ninja princess of the village being the heir of the Hyuuga Clan, the current strongest clan when the Uchiha Clan got wiped out, save for Sasuke. Since there's hope in Hinata, she befriended the girl and spent time and trained together...under the watchful eye of whoever happens to be her Branch House bodyguard and chaperone. They spent time physically training together and after that, Hinata goes home to train in her family's techniques. She was also responsible for shattering her low self-esteem and raising her confidence, beat out of her the REAL reason why she sucked in her family training-the truth was much to the shock of her chaperone, and Hinata's embarrassment.

Hinata couldn't bear to hurt her sister in spars. But little Hanabi sure doesn't hold back because the younger girl wanted to impress their father. Lucky for the girls that Hanabi is a girl. Had she been born a boy, she would've been branded to the Branch House at four as only males can start a family.

Naruto bluntly told her that her idea will hurt them both. How would you get stronger if you hold back in spars? Not only do you affect your training, but also the training of her sparring buddies and their development as good, skilled kunoichi. In Naruto's opinion, the Hyuuga Clan has the girls who have decent Kunoichi mentality and discipline considering who's in charge because everyone else became disgraceful fangirls smearing the good kunoichi name and reputation. She threatened that if Hinata doesn't up her game, she'll beat the tar out of her to beat her ideas out of her and start working hard for herself and others. To make the threat sink in, she punched a poor tree that left a decent dent in it, spooking Hinata.

Her chaperone good-naturedly scolded Naruto for scaring Hinata even if she meant well.

Her next influence in Hinata? Fashion and hairstyle. She had Hinata grow her hair long and had her wear fashionable clothes yet clothes that enabled her free movements in sparring and training. Her current outfit made her look fat and those baggy coat and pants makes it hard to move at her best. And Naruto reminded her time and again she'll make good deal on her threat and Hinata, not really wanting to end up like the poor tree, worked hard...much to the surprise of her clan.

Since then, she was a welcome visitor in the Hyuuga Compound because she was responsible for Hinata's change when they lost hope in her. She also helped train little Hanabi physically and her mother's medicine recipe for bones and firm muscles. They also used beauty products such as anti-blemish products, skin moisturizing products and skin-whitening products(the latter two at nine years old and the first one was for when puberty struck-meaning, pimples and blackheads)...she had Hinata buy it though. The stores doesn't like her after all. She just made an excuse that she has other things to take care of. That or she asks the local bodyguard to buy it for them. Since Hinata now took training seriously, her clan headship in the future is set in stone. Both girls wore their hair long but Hinata had hers in a hime cut with side layers by the sides of her head. The first layer reached to her ears and the second layer to her shoulders. The rest of her hair is waist-length and bound at the tip with a white ribbon. Hinata also wore a matching headband to further accentuate femininity. And because she has a crush on Kiba-much to Hiashi's consternation because the boy lacked manners and finesse-Hinata took to wearing make-up and heeled, strap sandals in a bid to be noticed by her crush.

He sure did and she was over the moon about it but still, she was shy...only around Kiba. Hinata's new style and newfound confidence definitely attracted the boys in their class...Sasuke even noticed her but she only has eyes for Kiba. When Naruto once asked why Kiba, not Shino, Shikamaru or Sasuke was because Kiba represented the kind of person she struggled to become. Kiba was confident, self-assured with a high self-esteem, traits she wanted herself to have until Naruto became her friend and gained those traits from their friendship. Shino was an even worser wallflower than she was, she didn't like Sasuke's new personality and while her father respected Shikamaru's father and the Nara clan's amazingly frightening intellect, he definitely would not want the clan's lazy gene to breed into the Hyuuga Clan so relationship with Shikamaru even if he is a nice boy, is a big no-no their clan would definitely agree with. Choji? Out of the question. Choji is also kind, loyal and friendly but Hinata cannot picture herself becoming obese just to fit in with the in-laws. For her who was proud of the good looks she got from her mother, becoming fat...is a scary thought. Choji also has low self-esteem issues because kids bullied him for being overweight.

When Hanabi asked what kind of boy Naruto likes...Naruto told her that she liked the boy Sasuke used to be before the Uchiha clan massacre. But 'that boy' died with the massacre of the Uchiha Clan and his personality did a 180. The boy she liked was gone and she has yet to find another boy like that. Sasuke was almost her friend back then and it was through their near-friendship that the whole class learned he likes girls with long hair. A reason Naruto grew her hair long.

When Hinata asked why Naruto made her grow her hair long...was because she has a round face and having short hair with a round face is a big no-no and her face looks bigger with short hair, especially when seen from afar. Hinata balked at that, and little Hanabi laughed her ass off till she fell backwards off her chair. Especially when Naruto teased her with the fact that Kiba noticed her more when her hair grew longer and actually got more attractive looking than the skin-and-bony fangirls in their class. Whoever told these girls to diet to look attractive-the skinnier the better should be killed immediately. Heck, ANY boy wouldn't want a scarily bone-thin waif throwing themselves at them...AND they're wondering why no boy looks at them? Idiots! Naruto reminded Hanabi time and again to never be an idiotic, disgraceful fangirl when her time to join the Academy came. Hiashi said that he will never allow that behavior to happen anyway and Hanabi joined the Academy at eight years old with some of her cousins.

Girls with flesh and curves are more attractive because they're shapely. And because Naruto religiously followed her mother's journal and roped Hinata in it, they got the attention of boys in their class. Hinata getting the better deal because she got Kiba's eyes on her while Naruto 'lost' the boy she likes.

Right now in present date with Hinata twelve and herself eleven because Hinata's birthday came and went, and hers is on October. Their Final Exams was sponsored by Umino Iruka, a teacher who never bore ill feelings against her so her school records were graded fairly for a change when their fifth year started. The Final Exams were always the Bunshin no jutsu, a jutsu she is horrible at because her chakra was too powerful for the jutsu and she used it on purpose time and again. Since she wanted to graduate with Hinata, she held herself back. And when their time came, Naruto used the Kage Bunshin while saying 'Bunshin no Jutsu' and spawned the required number of clones...mission accomplished...much to Mizuki's dismay.

Mizuki pretended to be a good guy teacher to the class, even to her but when it came to her, she sensed his hostile feelings towards her due to being a Jinchuuriki.

Too bad for him, she graduated because she has a fair judge in Iruka who is the one doing the grading. Screw him.

'Now Team 7!' Iruka called out. 'Uzumaki Naruto!' Naruto wondered who her teammates will be. 'Haruno Sakura!' Naruto banged her head on her desk so loudly the class looked at her. Sakura was also protesting. Sakura never liked Naruto because she is the first girl Sasuke willingly approached in their childhood days and did all she could to be a tick in her hair, annoying her to no end and calling her names to put her down and make herself look good. Too bad for her everyone sees otherwise. Iruka groaned at whoever made this team. This was an explosion waiting to happen. 'And Uchiha Sasuke!'

Wait...

Whut...?


	2. Academy Fireworks

Academy Fireworks

'Now Team 7!' Iruka called out. 'Uzumaki Naruto!' Naruto wondered who her teammates will be. 'Haruno Sakura!' Naruto banged her head on her desk so loudly the class looked at her. Sakura was also protesting. Sakura never liked Naruto because she is the first girl Sasuke willingly approached in their childhood days and did all she could to be a tick in her hair, annoying her to no end and calling her names to put her down and make herself look good. Too bad for her everyone sees otherwise. Iruka groaned at whoever made this team. This was an explosion waiting to happen. 'And Uchiha Sasuke!'

Wait...

Whut...?

'Sensei!' Sakura screeched. 'Why am I, an outstanding kunoichi paired up with HER?!' she demanded while pointing at Naruto. 'Sasuke-kun and I are more than enough!'

'I'm not happy with being teamed up with a living skeleton like you either! Go back under your tombstone where you belong, you skeleton!' Naruto retorted irritably. 'Ninja is for living people only not hone-onnas!' she jabbed jeeringly.

'What did you call me?!' Sakura shot up from her seat in outrage. Naruto also shot up from her seat.

'Skeleton! Zombie! Banshee! Hone-Onna youkai!' Naruto yelled with each name calling louder. 'Unlike you I'm shapely and sexy and dang proud of it, Pettanko Hone Onna! Unlike you **I have boobs**!' Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her claims. Then again...she's right. Naruto is one of the only two girls attractive in class both in looks and skills. She was the first girl he told that he likes girls with long hair was because she has long hair and the strongest girl in class when some months passed by and she got better and he has a crush on her thus. But these days, he cannot afford such feelings until his personal goals are accomplished.

'That's it bitch, this is so on!' Sakura snarled, raising imaginary sleeves as the two were exchanging daggers with their glares alone.

'Ooh Hina-chan look, a cat-fight!' Kiba said in glee while rubbing his hands excitedly. 'This oughta be fun!' Hinata palmed her face.

'Whoever teamed them up should be shot and die.' Hinata deadpanned. 'This team will never work. Guaranteed.' Iruka heard that and gave her an exasperated look because the Hokage is the one who made these teams.

'E-NOUGH AND BE QUIET!' Iruka yelled snappishly as the girls balked at his bighead no jutsu. 'Naruto's academic grades are low but her practicals are off the charts among the girls while you Sakura, are high in academics while poor in practicals while Sasuke is best in both! We balance teams based on the performance you showed to us teachers! Sit down!' with one last glare at each other, the girls harrumphed and looked the other way. 'Team 8! Hyuuga Hinata!' Hinata perked up with a gasp and began praying hard. 'Inuzuka Kiba!' Hinata perked up, squealed happily and dreamily with a starry-eyed expression and fainted, much to many looks of wide-eyed disbelief. Nobody expected _that_ from the lady-like girl. '...I'm speechless.' iruka croaked weakly, 'A-and Aburame Shino!' Shino was shaking and to Shikamaru who sat with him, he was clearly sniggering. Ohhh he'll have fun with this one...

'Oy Hinata! Wake up! Hinata!' Kiba shook the girl who fainted with a dreamy smile on her face.

'Why don't you be prince charming and kiss Snow White awake idiot? That'll help!' Naruto called out teasingly. Kiba did a double-take and blushed beet red. 'Hinata will appreciate that!'

'M-me?! Kiss her?!' Kiba sputtered out weakly in embarrassment.

'C'mon! Man up and do it! Where's your balls? Are you a man or not?!' Kiba sputtered out incoherent mumbo-jumbo both in embarrassment and exasperated annoyance at the blonde.

'Ooh this oughta be interesting!' Ino's eyes flashed in glee at the budding love-team. 'C'mon Kiba! Do it like in the stories! Kiss Snow White!'

'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' Naruto cheered while making exaggerated blowing-kissy faces.

'Quit teasing me!' Kiba wailed in exasperation. 'And I'd rather live than die by Hyuuga Jyuuken!'

'And PDA is forbidden in class!' Iruka yelled in exasperation while blushing. 'Kids these days! Team 9...and Team 10! Yamanaka Ino! Nara Shikamaru! And Akimichi Choji!' he ground out while twitching.

"I'm teamed with the fatty?" Ino moaned in dismay.

'...troublesome...' Shikamaru sighed. Choji just munched on his chips.

xxx

Hokage's office...he was using a projection jutsu to the Jounin-sensei assigned to teams and to the Jounin parents of the kids in class. The spectacle was much to their amusement and Hiashi's exasperation when Team 8 was called out.

'Ohhh man...looks like this year's kiddies are an interesting bunch.' said Sarutobi Asuma with a chuckle.

'Interesting? My team is a time-bomb!' Kakashi complained. 'They'll never pass my standards!' he whined. 'I always get the weird ones every year it's not fair!'

'I never knew your daughter has a thing for my boy Hiashi.' Tsume grinned mischievously. 'That squeal alone and Uzumaki and Yamanaka are shipping them both is rock-hard proof!'

'The future is uncertain and it's just a childish crush!' Hiashi harrumphed in annoyance.

'C'mon, the future is set in stone already!'

'Whoever made Team 7 should die and be shot eh? **I'm** the one who made the teams to be fair!' Sandaime grumbled with a pout. 'And their performances led to my judgments.'

'Sigh...well, the whole class knows and that story will spread like fire on oil anyway.' Kurenai drawled. 'Kids are worse gossips than adult women.'

'Kurenai, watch over Kiba and make sure he doesn't do anything inappropriate.' Hiashi growled while glowering at her.

'Hey! I'm a teacher and teachers ensure proper decorum, Hiashi-san!' Kurenai said stiffly with a sniff of annoyance.

'Hey! My son is a proper gentleman and he knows better than to mess with Hinata!' Tsume griped in annoyance. Good thing Kiba was talkative at home as Kiba was fully aware that Hinata has a big crush on him that he flirts with her and hangs out with her without obstacles because Naruto was shipping them both and steered clear because ANY IDIOT can read Hinata like an open book whenever he's with or near her. 'Naruto will kill him before you can!'

'E-nough and be quiet.' the Hokage griped. 'After lunch, you are to meet your teams. Dismissed.'

xxx

Iruka dismissed them and instructed them to be back before 1:30.

Hinata is still out of commission thus Naruto had no one to talk to and she threatened Kiba to handle Hinata with care...or else. She asked Shino to watch and if Kiba tries anything inappropriate while Hinata was lights out, Shino can drain him dry, much to Kiba's exasperation. Naruto spent her lunch alone on the rooftop, eating her packed unagidon while reading a book about folk tales. Up on a tree across the Academy, Sasuke was eating his lunch there to hide from his fans. That and he could see his former crush who was sitting on the roof. For someone who was once a skinny waif herself, dressed in low-quality clothes she grew up beautiful and shapely, and cleaned herself up nicely as well as being the strongest girl in class. WHY can't she throw herself at him TOO? She has the legs AND the ass he wouldn't mind copping a feel over and just blow those female boneys away and enjoy a curvy girl in his arms...oh great, at age 12 he's a pervert...

She wore a white shirt, maroon drape-over sleeveless jacket and black butt shorts, thus her legs were clearly for eye-candy. On each thigh was an inch-wide black band where her shuriken holsters were and he didn't know what's in the other holster on her other leg. Hip pouch aside, she also wore a leather strap around her waist with a sheath for a tanto behind her waist. For footwear she wore knee-high lace-up boots with of course, like any shoes, exposed toes but in her case, her heels are also exposed. It's just...well, sexy! On her hands were black gloves with circular metal plates. With those kind of shorts, she may as well wear...panties.

When did he become a pervert with a fetish for legs?

Never mind...

That and he stayed well hidden on the branch he was on. It was Naruto who taught him how to always win in Ninja. People NEVER look up, and only look in typically obvious hiding places but they never look at above their height and eye levels. Useful for hiding from his unwanted fangirls. Said pests just passed by his tree.

xxx

Soon, all genins returned to their classrooms to wait for their senseis to pick them. On the blackboard, there's a paper pinned with a board pin, saying who each team's sensei is. Team 7's sensei, is Hatake Kakashi.

However, the only team remaining...is Team 7.

"Masaka..." Naruto twitched. "Mom said that sensei used to be the most disciplined man, always punctual but since the death of his teammate Uchiha Obito, he adopted his habits of being late with corny excuses in memory but...why on our first meeting of ALL times?!" she thought in exasperation with her eyebrow twitching while reading her book.

An hour later...she got a malicious smirk. She got off her seat.

'Hey, where are you going?' Sakura demanded.

'...toilet.' and she left the room. She laced the entire hallways leading to the classroom with traps, hidden with barrier fuinjutsu. Upon doing the deed, she went back to the classroom.

'...that's a long leak.' Sasuke snorted. Naruto decided to fib convincingly.

'You think I'm the only one in there?' she asked wryly. 'Kohai-who-have-yet to graduate occupied the damn room and when they saw I'm a graduate, they practically bugged me what the graduation exams were like! I got mobbed!' Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped as they had a cartoonish imagination of that. 'They won't let me go until I said everything!'

"Now she knows what it's like to be mobbed by fans." Sasuke thought wryly. They waited two more hours until explosions, 'swish' sounds, bangs, cracks, in other words, pandemonium occurred outside as well as a man cursing out loud and he was getting nearer.

'W-whassat?' Sakura gawked as they waited...until a white-haired masked man came. He appeared like a typical prank victim full of eggs, mud, feathers, what-have-you and he looked haggard and exhausted with good reason.

'Uh...who're you?' Naruto croaked in a convincingly good acting skills. The others looked just as baffled.

'I'm your sensei, Hatake Kakashi.' Kakashi grunted while panting. 'Normally, we'll have a meeting right now but I'll go home first for a shower.' he said. 'An hour on the Academy Rooftop. Damn, who the hell pranked the halls...' he was soon gone, muttering irritably.

'Nobody went by our hallway though...' Sakura crowed. 'Oh well, shower is a good idea...this classroom is so hot now because they turned off the airconditioning in our room!' she grumbled as she stood up. She looked her best for today and now she's hot and sweaty and felt downright icky! She looked for Sasuke for their entire lunch time but couldn't find him which was why she's sweaty and upon getting back here, the aircon's off! 'Stupid senseis!'

xxx

"Saa...how did you like my prank, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto inwardly cackled as she returned home. She took a shower and changed her top, but not her shorts. It's the upper body that gets mostly sweaty after all. She enjoyed Kakashi's screams and swearing since he got caught.

xxx

The Academy...

Chuunins were investigating Kakashi's plight in the hallways leading to the classroom. The jutsu was to activate ONLY upon sensing Jounin-Level chakras. Chuunin-under were safe and can freely walk through without triggering a well-made fuinjutsu prank. This made them really glad they were all Chuunins...because judging by how Kakashi looked when he angrily demanded an investigation, they certainly don't envy him. Heck, some of them cracked in laughter, thinking it's his karma for being purposefully late for everything and this somebody used that as an excuse. That story of course, spread like wildfire but who was the mystery fuinjutsu prankster?

They haven't had this much fun in years. Especially Iruka who used to be a prankster himself in his youth. He wanted to meet this joker!

xxx

To the Hokage, he was briefed of the situation and couldn't help but laugh and pity Kakashi. At the same time he frowned. Those well-made fuinjutsu pranks could very well be deadly traps that can kill if weapons were put in it, considering Kakashi got pelted with eggs, mud, water-based glue, feathers, honey, paint, caramel, chocolate, flour, firecrackers, even a space-time jutsu that utilized a connected hose to the academy's tap water! And the pranks NEVER missed their target. Had it been real weapons, Kakashi would be dead several times over with his remains being violently chopped up or charred meat. He too, wanted to have a look-see but the traps trigger on Jounin-above-level chakras and the Chuunins forbade even Tokubetsu Jounin from going in the Academy until they find more traps and find a way to turn them off. Because no Jounin would be willing volunteers to set them off and be pranked on purpose to take them out.

Unless someone has the balls to actually do this the easy way as the only fuinjutsu expert is outside Konoha?

Sandaime actually considered calling Jiraiya home for help.

xxx

An hour later...

Team 7 gathered in the academy rooftop. Naruto as usual, was on her own lying on the floor like a couch potato, munching on senbei crackers while playing solitaire by herself. Sakura was trying in vain to get a conversation out of the lone boy in the team who was one-ear-in-one-ear-out. After a few minutes later, a dog came wearinga hitai-ate.

'Hello Team 7, I'm Pakkun, Kakashi's summon.' said Pakkun. 'Since the stuff on Kakashi was harder to wash off than he thought, he had me deliver your orders instead.' he said.

'W-what orders?' Sakura asked him nervously.

'You kids are to meet him in training ground 13 at 5 am in the morning.' Pakkun instructed. 'You kids are to have a Survival Test with a failing rate of 66 percent.' three jaws dropped.

'EHHHHH?!'

'But we already did a number of Survival Tests in school!' Sakura protested panickingly. Pakkun shook his head.

'This test determines your solid qualification as Genin.' said Pakkun. 'Your schooling simply separates the wheat from the chaff. And this exam determines whether you can be a true genin or sent back to the academy for re-training.' he explained. 'In graduation, thirty students graduate out of 160 students in the seventh year. However, in this final hurdle, the maximum number of three teams that passed, is three. Most of the time, nobody passes with kids either willing to be re-trained, choose to go to the Militia Program or quit.' he said as he observed looks of incredulity on their faces. 'Oh, and don't eat breakfast...you'll puke.' he advised. 'Be fully equipped tomorrow and sky is the limit. That's all from this briefing and be on your best behavior tomorrow if I were you...Kakashi's still in a foul mood.' and he popped into non-existence.

'...66 failing rate...bakana...' Sasuke muttered darkly.

'If that's the case, how the hell did Konoha get famous for having the largest military in the world if most students flunk? Militia's job is solely dedicated to the village only while official shinobi are the ones to go to front lines? This is incomprehensible.' Naruto grumbled as she packed up her cards and leftover crackers before leaving.

For now...she'll up the ante.

She'll lace the whole school TONIGHT. Because a whole investigation team is coming! She grinned in glee. But she'll have to be careful tonight and that means pretending to be among the Chuunin. Indeed, she slipped in and got sorted into a team. But she prepared in advance too. She snuck in clones and had them lace the hallways. Her traps will not be set off by her since it's her chakra powering up the jutsus.

And she slipped away when the night ended, when they got word that Jiraiya himself will try to sort this out with a team of ANBU. This oughta be good...

xxx

Some hours later, Naruto had a clone disguised as a bird to watch the craziness in the Academy and clune-bugs to stalk the Hokage's Office just to see how pissed off her dear godfather would be. Note sarcasm there. Naruto held a strong dislike for Jiraiya. For a Godfather he was useless. He was never there when she wanted a family. She wondered if he sees her as the fox too which is why he never even bothered seeing her. That can be the only reason which was why her pranks tonight hurt more than Kakashi's was.

She took great pleasure in watching him rant at the Hokage after all academy pranks were spent.


	3. Teacher's Evaluations

Teacher's Evaluations

Training Ground 13 at 5 am...

Knowing Kakashi, he'll be late for three hours again. So she sent a clone with half her chakra in it while she continued sleeping. Then she woke up at seven, had a shower, breakfast and waited not far from the area.

When her clone dispersed, Naruto got the memories of her clone. To 'fight' Kakashi, she hid and laced the area in capture traps and lured the man by hit-and-run tactics to the traps. Then her clone got hit and tossed into a pond. Her clone did well in maintaining its form before dispersing in the lake water. By now, she figured out the exam. Teamwork.

Sighing, she went to rescue Sasuke first. If theres anyone who can control Hone Onna, it would be him. 'Yo, aren't you a bit fresh-looking to be six feet under?' Naruto grinned as she sat in front of him with her legs folded in frog position, in a way giving Sasuke an...eyeful. Not that Naruto would know how her position affects boys...

'Shut up and get me out of here.' Sasuke grunted with a blush. Naruto rolled her eyes and formed some handseals that turned her long hair into a golden hairy drill.

'Hai hai...' she proceeded to dig him out. 'There. And before you go...we need to talk.' she said with narrowed eyes as she pulled him out.

'What about?'

'I figured out the test. I can never get Sakura to team up with me if I asked her, and she'll only listen to you.' Naruto deadpanned. 'What makes you think, that a genin who never fought strong adults during school beat a frigging Jounin? We don't stand a chance alone. He's been there, done that. However, he can't exactly keep an eye on three people at the same time, can he?' she pointed out. 'Even if it's just Genins, he'll be hard-pressed to keep an eye on all of us at the same time. We have a chance at beating him then. The answer is Teamwork!'

'I can take him on my own!' Sasuke huffed and that earned him a punch. And dang, that HURTS! He gave her an incredulous look. Why'd she punch him for?

'You, a Genin take down a JOUNIN by _yourself_? Had this been a mission in the real world, you'll be dead before you can land a hit! You being buried up to your neck is real life simulation of getting your head cut off and your head rolling on the floor!' Naruto scolded. 'Wanna test that theory now?' Sasuke got taken aback by this. 'So you gonna team up with me or not?!'

'Grrr fine, just don't be a deadweight.' Sasuke grunted. 'What about Sakura?'

'She'll never listen to me but if it's you, your word is as good as god's gospel.' Naruto deadpanned in exasperation with a shrug, causing Sasuke to sweatdrop. 'And being a useless fangirl, her physical strength, stamina, endurance, taijutsu and bukijutsu sucks because she only trains if told to for grades but if she has her way, she'd rather not sweat and get dirty in training I swear she only became a ninja to be near her crush, and said guy is unfortunately, you.' Sasuke balked at that. 'So how are we gonna include her in our 'teamwork'?'

'Well, as you said, she's weak and useless as she is now. She'll be of no help to us.' Sasuke grunted. 'So upon stealing the bells from Kakashi with us working together, we give Sakura the bells so I guess that counts?' even he sounded skeptical. 'What about you? What's your skills?'

'Well, you know how hard my fist is,' Sasuke twitched as subconsciously, his hand went to his cheek. His cheek still smarts he swears it's gonna bruise later. 'And...' they all heard a loud shriek. '...she's out.'

'He's coming for us next, we have to hide AND talk.' the two kids fled their place to change hiding places. 'So what's your skills again?'

'I'm very skilled in taijutsu as you've seen out there, fuutonjutsu and some fuinjutsu, why?' said Naruto. 'Since I know Fuutonjutsu, I can power up your Katonjutsu and use Fuinjutsu to hinder him some.' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Define 'hinder'.'

From afar...Kakashi was watching them.

A Clone Kakashi was in the middle, waiting for them to attack as decoy. He also used that clone to attack Sakura after taking care of Naruto. Since it was weakening, he had the clone use Shunshin with it's last chakra to hide it's true nature. He then looked for Sasuke. Granted, his sensei's daughter is good and skilled for her age...that and his arms and hands is still smarting from her hits. What is she eating? He looked next for Sasuke and then buried him. However, there's one thing odd.

He could've sworn he tossed Naruto into a lake yet here she is, talking to Sasuke AND she's dry as a whistle. Naruto got the correct answer and she managed to convince Sasuke to team up with her. But Sakura will be a problem. The two are willing to give her the bells as they can't exactly have her team up with them because her skills are abysmal and will gladly leave Naruto to the ditch in favor of Sasuke, effectively compromising well-made plans so they decided that she's far useful _sleeping_.

WHO was it who wrote she's an excellent kunoichi again?!

Abysmal skills aside, attitude is also a problem. She's a malnourished fangirl and by what's he's hearing...sheesh...

Naruto and Sasuke talked about how they'll defeat him. He was surprised that Naruto knew Fuutonjutsu and _Fuinjutsu_. Both skills she has yet to use on him. From WHOM did she learn it from, is the question. Her skills in taijutsu, as well as physical prowess can't be learned alone without guidance. Someone is teaching her so who is the question. In the Academy, she is clearly sabotaged by teachers which is why her academics suck. They could not fail her in practicals because with so many witnesses, they can't 'change' the results. And this, is the reason why Kakashi is her Jounin-sensei. Sasuke and his bloodline aside, he is the only one willing to teach her.

Assuming her team passes his test. But regardless, he would teach her in the shadows anyway. But he'll wait and see. The plans the two made are good. Execution will be another story entirely.

xxx

'You ready?' Sasuke asked Naruto who nodded.

'Let's begin. This depends on how much chakra you have.' said Naruto. 'Let's trash him real good.' they went out to find their teacher to implement their plans. Of course, Kakashi would pretend to be completely taken. He was impressed by this display of Teamwork. BUUUUT...

'You kids did great.' said Kakashi. 'But why not have Sakura with you?'

'Let's face it sensei,' Sasuke said wryly. 'As she is now, Sakura is just a deadweight. She greatly harmed her career by being an unproductive fangirl and a malnourished girl at that. Who the hell told adolescent girls to diet? Somebody kill that idiot. And why is it in Kunoichi Classes that this Fangirl mentality not beaten out of them? Since it stuck this long, it's encouraged. We planned on including Sakura in our plans but given her one-track-mind mentality, she'll screw everything in a so-called bid to impress me, and jeopardize Naruto's part in our plans to make her look bad in my eyes. I've seen how fangirls behave in my years in the Academy and I can say that with full confidence.' he grumbled.

'So is that how you personally feel you two?' Kakashi twitched. This...could be a lot of work.

'We agree on that one thing entirely.' Naruto sighed. 'The only Kunoichi material in our year is me and Hinata and in some years to come, her little sister Hanabi. Everyone else is a total zero and our Academy's standards regarding girls sucks. Why else do I skip class? Why is someone like her Kunoichi of the Year again?'

'I think I'll have to ask.' Kakashi sighed. 'Anyway, this team passes, but tell Sakura she has an abysmal performance and strictly scold her for her attitude in her career. Normally that's my job but I'm being called.' he pointed at the hawk circling above them.

'Sasuke, that's your job.' Naruto told the Uchiha to his dismay. 'Sure she'll listen to sensei but she'll most likely forget it. But if you talk, it may as well be kami-sama talking and it will stick to her memory.' Sasuke let out an indignant squawk and Kakashi sweatdropped at that.

'Oy!'

xxx

Hokage's Office...

Kakashi had arrived with his fellow senseis tasked to teach Genin Hopefuls. However, only those who passed their teams will come on the designated time. And it's just...three of them? And the fathers of many clans, are in this room as well.

'Just us?' Kurenai blinked. 'Shocking...'

'Indeed. But this is normal by our standards, Kurenai.' Sandaime told her. 'This is alien to you as you just became a Jounin who signed up for being a sensei. Three teams in fact, is a promising number because most of the time, nobody passes.'

'HUH?!' the lone female squawked in disbelief. 'Then how the hell did Konoha's military become so famously big if this is the case?!'

'We clans back up the slack.' said Tsume. 'We know the village's standards too well while the civilians have idiotic dreams and fantasies of grandeur, greatly underestimating the career they chose. Most of Konoha's shinobi are 80 percent clans, 20 percent civilians who actually possessed the right ninja mindset.'

'This year, it's mostly clan heirs who passed. Figures.' Inoichi snorted. 'So then senseis report. Kakashi, you first. You always fail a team yet you passed this one so I'm dying of curiosity.'

'Naruto and Sasuke worked individually at first. However, Naruto figured out the test and convinced Sasuke to work with her. They however, left Sakura with a good reason.' Kakashi twitched. 'Sakura was quickly subdued with a minor genjutsu yet her class records say she has best skills in genjutsu. And given her fangirl Sasuke-worship mentality, her two teammates decided she's much more useful sleeping than jeopardize well-crafted team plans in a desperate bid to impress Sasuke while making Naruto look bad in his eyes. They predicted that incoming, so they said they'll fight me, steal my bells and give it to her so it's teamwork in a way.' he said as wryly, oozing in sarcasm as much as possible. 'Heck, it's gotten so bad that they said that sure, she'll listen to me but she'll forget it later but as long as Sasuke says so, it's as good as god's word himself!' Tsume and Kurenai twitched.

'I'm also concerned with the Academy's development in girls...and also, blatant falsifying of records. And encouragement of fangirl growth in the damn school!' Kakashi groused out in annoyance. 'My first impression of each student when I tested them was good until Haruno Sakura. The girl is malnourished, skin and bones, and it's intentional! Some IDIOT taught the girls that they should diet to look good! The skinnier the better! She is also physically weak with academy-only skills! She is also noted to have no self-initiative in training as after the training in the academy, guess what she does? And someone like this is ranked Kunoichi of the Year?'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!' Tsume and Kurenai were breathing fire by now in rage and their outburst startled the men in the room. They were serious Kunoichi and yet...!

'Continue, Kakashi.' Sandaime coughed, before the two women roar out their outrage some more.

'Next, Naruto. Somebody unknown must be teaching Naruto because this someone must have clearly seen the blatant biasedness towards her and sabotaging her education. No matter what we do, they do it again and again so this mysterious somebody must have taken steps.' this took them by surprise. 'Naruto has great physical strength for her age, well-toned body and her muscles in her legs mostly noted. She trained her musculature hard and has a strong pain threshold. Then there's her taijutsu. She is fast with her style unfamiliar to me and I've seen plenty, and not a movement wasted. Also a fast thinker and uses what works, including better than average bukijutsu. Heck, she even knows Fuutonjutsu AND Fuinjutsu!'

'WHAT?!' now all adults burst out.

'Fuinjutsu is a delicate art only learned by Chuunin and above...who taught her such a delicate and dangerous art?' Shikaku choked out. 'One scription wrong and it'll go downhill which is why a rare few who have balls learn it.'

'I was wondering that as well.' said Hiashi. 'Since she straightened out my daughter and is a welcome visitor since, I'm also wondering who taught her some skill exercises. My two daughters are very physically toned thanks to her, and taught them skills Genins only learn under a Jounin-sensei. And that was three years ago. She wouldn't tell me where and from whom. I followed her home but upon reaching a certain street, she disappears and not even with Byakugan on can find her. So I just decided to think 'bah, whatever' since it's doing my girls good in their development as kunoichi. She's also teaching them Fuinjutsu writing so the girls can create their own jutsu someday. They see it as a game!'

'Still, you still should have reported that because this anonymous could be using Naruto to earn her trust, let him or her stay with her, effectively giving a potential mole a hideout or something.' Sandaime scolded.

'I can't find her. She disappears upon reaching the street leading to Clan Compounds. I can't even find her chakra so I'm still wondering how the hell she did that.'

This caused all of them to pause. 'Er last, Sasuke.' Kakashi coughed. 'Sasuke truly deserved his moniker, Rookie of the Year. For a genin his age, he actually has enough chakra to perform six Goukakyuus and maintain it with Chuunin-skill level and very proficient with bukijutsu, although his taijutsu could use some improving. He is also fast on his feet and a fast thinker as well, that he greatly worked well with Naruto who knew full well that wind augments fire, making his jutsus all the more lethal. He's still a known lone wolf, but given the right incentive, he will work with the others. Naruto punched him into working with her actually.'

'Next, Kurenai.' said Sandaime.

'Hai...my team...how do I put it...?' Kurenai twitched. 'Yes, they got the right answer and teamed up well and good, like well-oiled machines in fact. Shino did the planning since he knows the terrain of the grounds well, and he knows the abilities of his teammates. What he did not expect and so did I for that matter...' she lowered her bandage sleeves to reveal bluish bruises. 'Is that Hinata's crazy physically strong. She even bore deep craters on some poor trees with her _entire hand_!' Hiashi looked quite proud and smug. 'Kiba and Hinata are wanton destruction specialists in their future with Shino pulling the strings with his analytical mind, strategic thinking and logic but seriously, he really should talk more. Sometimes I swear, he doesn't exist.' Shibi sweatdropped.

'Well, living in symbiosis with chakra-eating bugs gives us our incredible stealth.' he said.

'I see...other than that, my team is a weird bunch.' said Kurenai. 'Since that stunt in the classroom, Kiba's gotten shy around Hinata even though her crush is common knowledge but that squealing let everyone know to what extent and is trying hard to make things 'normal' again. Hinata gives it all she's got to impress Kiba, and Shino's banking on that to utilize his peer's skills that will meld well with his own in a bid to find and defeat me. My personal evaluations each individual...let's start with Kiba. Kiba understands teamwork well due to the Inuzuka Clan skills and the safety of the pack matters most to him so despite wanting being alpha of the pack, he instantly defers to Shino if his ideas are better than his, which is most of the time.' Tsume's face fell while Shibu looked happy.

'Kiba's the type to rush first and ask later but hopefully, training and discipline will tone that down some. I swear Akamaru has better common sense and self-preservation instincts than him right now.' Kurenai continued wryly. 'Next, Hinata. Hinata's very...spirited. Her taijutsu definitely reflected that. She's physically strong, flexible, nimble and agile. Personality-wise, she looks to her teammates, particularly her crush for approval. She even used fuinjutsu papers on me that when activated, released a mortar of punching gloves flying at me and she has plenty of those for long-range attacks! Fireworks, balloons filled with pepper and other pranking items.' Hiashi gaped at her for this. 'Pranking items made offensive because said punching glove onslaught is filled with hardened concrete inside. If not for my dodging skills, I'd have lost most of my teeth right now with a disfigured face due to broken bones.' she shivered. For a kunoichi, their looks are a double-edged sword. Their beauty makes it difficult for men to take them seriously and underestimate them. Likewise, for weak yet beautiful kunoichi, if captured by an enemy, what awaited them was a fate worse than death.

'Next, Shino. His lack of personality made him impossible to predict. He's a wild card who can come up with great ideas and his lack of presence will make him a great undercover spy, mole, assassin, you name it. He doesn't need weapons, all he needs is a nearby poisonous bug nearby and be done with it. He also has potential in intel gathering skills due to his unique communication ability with bugs. He talks to them as if they're people. And he gets along with said bugs better than actual people. At least he still socializes but only if there's something to do as a team, otherwise he'll drop off the radar again, I really wonder about that boy.'

'Finally my turn eh?' Asuma grinned. 'My team, to sum it up in one word...troublesome.' a lot of people snorted at that. 'As a team, it's a volatile mix. Ino's strong, bossy and loud personality and Shikamaru's lazy and quiet nature who disliked anything annoying, and Choji agrees with him. Ino started most of the trouble on why can't she be in Sasuke's team and instead, got stuck with Shikamaru and Choji. She called them 'lazy-ass' and the taboo word that pissed Choji off, and Shikamaru had to hold him down lest he flattens her. It took Choji a while to calm down and Ino remembered not to piss off an Akimichi.' he shook his head in bemusement.

'It took them a while to work together too.' said Asuma. 'Ino refused to work with Shikamaru and Choji, thinking they'd drag her down.' Inoichi looked scandalized at his daughter's behaviour while Shikaku and Choza twitched. 'Shikamaru decided they don't need a weak fangirl anyway since it's she who will drag the team down. Shikamaru and Choji worked together against me while Ino worked on her own. Needless to say, I showed Ino the error of her ways, forcing her to work with reluctant teammates, considering her behavior. Really now, a fangirl Kunoichi defeat a seasoned Jounin? Oh come on.' he scoffed. 'Inoichi, your daughter needs some work. By your actions, she's alienated her teammates against her. Choji even whined why didn't they get Naruto or Hinata because they were much agreeable to work with and actually useful. Shikamaru said Ino's useless and offended shrieking ensued. They barely passed thus.' the horrified Ino-Shika-Cho Sr.s were floored, if their expression was anything to go by.

'That can't be! We raised them together from the cradle!' Choza choked. 'How did this happen?!'

'Fangirl Syndrome no doubt.' said Tsume testily. 'You guys got a lot of work to do starting with that girl.'

'I've all heard what you have to say and it greatly concerns me. Naruto, Sakura and Ino for that matter and Hinata's the only normal female in this bunch.' the Hokage sighed, feeling a headache coming. 'I will see what the hell is the Academy doing. Kakashi, Hiashi, watch Naruto to find out how she disappears and who is her mysterious teacher. Inoichi, before relationships are damaged beyond repair, fix your daughter's attitude. Especially as she is the only heir to your family. Everybody dismissed.'


	4. The Mysterious Student and Mentor

The Mysterious Student and Mentor

Kakashi followed home Naruto with Hiashi with him, tracking her down just to find out how the heck does she disappear upon reaching a certain street!

So they stalked her and upon reaching a certain street, Hiashi has his Byakugan on in full force. Upon getting to a certain point...POOF! She was gone!

They ran to where she disappeared.

'Hiashi-san, what did you see?' Kakashi asked Hiashi.

'There must be some secret...she emitted aura on her feet in this spot.' said Hiashi. 'It must be some jutsu teleporting her to wherever she lives.' said Hiashi as he opened his Byakugan more. 'It's faint but I see a jutsu array.'

'Fuinjutsu?'

'It resembles Fuinjutsu...but it's not. I'll try using chakra on it.' said Hiashi as he stepped on the array and tried his luck. '...didn't work. Only keyed to a specific person and just one. I don't see another chakra signature in this array.'

'Could you trace to where she went?'

'No...it's like, she's gone.' the two men left the area with a puzzled mind and more questions than they had answers.

They didn't know that she's just in that 'abandoned house nobody wants to buy because it's too creepy' beside them.

xxx

'So that's what you found?' Sandaime asked Hiashi.

'Yes. We can't tell where she lives.' Hiashi sighed. 'Maybe my daughters know.'

And so...

'Nope, we don't know either.' said Hinata when she was called, and arrived ten minutes later. 'I asked her time and again so I can sleep over for a change since she sleeps over in my room once a week but she wouldn't tell me where.' she pouted. 'What's so important that she doesn't want even her best friend to know where she lives?' the two men exchanged awkward glances without Hinata noticing since she was looking thoughtful.

They have a good accurate guess.

The last time Sandaime put her into an apartment, it gets heavily vandalized when Naruto's out. Time and again, Sandaime punishes the miscreants and the Landlord for letting it happen because he has the damn Master Key to every rooms in his flat. How else would they have free reign? And somehow, Naruto dropped off the radar at seven years old, only appearing in school, or in the Hyuuga Residence ever since she befriended Hinata and soon, her little sister Hanabi.

They were still investigating that to this day and now, with her skills and strength(she taught Hinata and Hanabi some), they wondered just who the hell is teaching her. This warrants some watching...

xxx

And so...

Team 7 is in operation. On their first day...

'Now then, you kids have work to do.' said Kakashi. 'Right now you are Genin, the lowest of the Food Chain and the easiest to kill in the front lines which is why you guys are given mundane D-Rank missions in the safety of your village while earning your income at the same time. And this is so we can train as well. Especially YOU Sakura.' he said stiffly. 'Yesterday, one iddy-biddy D-Rank genjutsu and you fainted! And you're supposed to be Kunoichi of the Year!' he scolded as Sakura flinched.

'Y-you mean that wasn't real?'

'Of course not,' he scoffed. 'Genjutsu are used to materialize a target's worst fears after all but still, it's pathetic.' he said. 'You're the weakest in your team so you'll have to work harder. Now then, we will start business. Naruto, whatever you're doing works well and keep up at it.' he said with a smile. 'In the meantime, you help Sasuke in his endurance test. That's what he lacks.'

'Sure, but don't blame me if he gets chucked to the hospital.' Naruto droned on boredly, causing Sasuke to balk.

'Why not me? I can help him.' Sakura pouted.

'You died from one iddy biddy genjutsu, and your stamina is the poorest, how can you help with that, ahou?' Naruto scoffed causing Sakura to growl at her. 'Ma, sensei will straighten your idiotic self out or drop you off the program if you don't change.' she said as she took out some scrolls. Before Sakura could start something, Kakashi dragged her away despite loud protests.

'Now then...now that the nuisance is away...let's play.'

Sasuke wasn't sure what to feel with the unholy smirk of glee on her face. It _scared_ him. Really. She took out bunch of paper strips with jutsu inscriptions on it. Six strips in fact. 'Now then, take your shirt off. I want to put two of these on your back, directly on the skin.'

'W-what're those first?!'

'Oh you'll know. Just shut up and strip or one kick will crush your balls! Move it!' Naruto barked impatiently with the bighead no jutsu. 'You know how hard my punch is so up n' at'em!' Sasuke quickly took off his shirt obediently, and Naruto plastered two strips on his back before he could put his shirt on, and then she wrapped the other strips on his wrists and ankles. She then activated it by forming a few handseals and next thing Sasuke knew, the seals are draining his chakra at a rapid rate and he got heavier!

'What is this?!' Sasuke yelped in alarm as the effects took effect on him and he was starting to panic.

'Oh, they are training seals that drain your chakra so your body is forced to make more. Gradually, your reserves will increase due to the body's instinct of self-preservation as without chakra, we can't live obviously.' Sasuke gaped at her in horror. 'And how much chakra you have depends on how heavy the seals weigh you down. So this training is everything. Physical training such as stamina, endurance and muscular training, and increasing your kitten-feed chakra pool.' she listed down per tick of her finger. 'And the seals will NOT come off until you've gotten used to the weight.' she said as she lifted Sasuke's wrist. '10 kg...not bad. Usually if you're a Genin who just did Academy Drills and nothing after that, you'd just get 1 or two kg and this proves you're self-training since you have 10 kg...so since your stamina is lousy, I want you to run laps till you drop, using Konoha's walls as your guide. One lap made is by passing through the North Gate.' Sasuke's jaws dropped. 'Ten laps!'

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BIG KONOHA IS?!' Sasuke yelped in alarm and horror at the unreasonable task. Sure, he's willing to train to kill HIM but this is another story entirely! One lap alone will take forever!

'Ah shaddap! If I did it, Hinata did it and Hanabi, five years your damn junior can do it, so can you! Now get running you pussy!' that ended with a paper fan whack to his head. And he got running because he really didn't want to get whacked anymore! 'Oh, and did I mention that we'll start at 5 am till sundown?'

'USO?!'

xxx

Hokage's Office...he was watching through the crystal and palmed his face. He felt sorry for the boy very much.

xxx

Needless to say, Sasuke found himself tormented by a sadistic teammate.

Running around Konoha till he dropped, sometimes she attacks him with rocks in random intervals, forcing him to always be alert out of paranoia. Her rocks strike hard just like her punches, dammit. And when he got used to the weights in a month, he almost cried Hallelujah.

Almost.

'Congrats on Level 1!' Naruto chimed while clapping her hands. 'Buuut you know that your current training will be multiplied by two, right?'

'WHAT?!' Sasuke yelped. 'Why can't we do jutsu?!'

'That's sensei's job and his job right now, is straightening out that piss-poor excuse of a Kunoichi!' Naruto grunted. 'So until then, my job is improving where you lack so quit whining, you whine worse than a princess!' Sasuke twitched in annoyance at this. 'Now then, these are stronger seals, so it's weight will depend on your progress, that's why I said it's times two. Now up and at em'! Sasuke inwardly whimpered. 'You can't last long in fights with a weak body and chicken feed! However, we'll do this differently this time.' said Naruto as she took out sealing scrolls and took out a punching post. 'This post is thick leather filled with tightly-packed coarse sand. I want you to punch alternately using your left and right fists until both fists have a 500 punch count. Move as hard and fast as you can to train your arm muscles, and the endurance of your fists. After accomplishing 500 punches, you are to kick alternatively using the feet. After that, kick using your shins and after that, we'll use a different machine for knee kicks. We'll be doing this everyday until you get used to your current weights.'

'And what after that?'

'We'll test your improvements using taijutsu, and how many ninjutsu you can pull off until you run out of chakra.' Naruto quipped. 'Before we get a C-Rank, you should at least, be capable of pulling off 15 Goukakyuus without breaking a sweat.'

'It's just a C-Rank.' Sasuke huffed. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'C-Ranks sometimes go wrong due to unexpected circumstances and situations while traveling you know.' Naruto pointed out. 'And plans don't always go perfectly. They always go awry. The perfect plan only exists when made on the fly because by then, you fully know what's happening so you know what to do to save your ass and your teammates' asses. Now get back to work.' muttering, Sasuke obeyed his crazy teammate.

'Oy, what am I gonna get out of this?'

'You'll see, just finish your damn job.'

xxx

Another month passed by since level two training...now was Sasuke's test.

'Alright, perform 15 Goukakyuus.' Naruto instructed. 'And if you have spare energy left, perform your second-best jutsu till you drop. If you can do that, tomorrow, you will fight me at your full. This is to test if you can last long in a C-Rank gone wrong.' they did just that. 'Good...and it seems we made it in time.' she said as Kakashi arrived. 'Verdict?'

'...Off the program.' Kakashi sighed in exasperation. 'And you two will be on standby reserve Genin.'

'WHAT?!'

'I already passed the verdict to Hokage-sama when she failed every training I put her through, and failed Inoichi's Mental Evaluation Test.' said Kakashi gruffly. 'I really want to talk to the Academy Staff with how they work with students. Naruto, continue your progress with him while I wait for a replacement member. Once I found a new one, you work with the new kid, I work with Sasuke. In the meantime, you two should get D-Rank missions, They can be get solo. Heck, when we Jounin are strapped for cash, we do that too.' the two kids sweatdropped. 'So for now, you two find work OK? You guys must gather a lot of missions. Minimum requirement: 30. Ja ne~!' and he was off.

xxx

Academy...

Sandaime Hokage looked through the records with every teacher before him nervous as hell. The reason?

Haruno Sakura.

A weak, malnourished, poorly-disciplined(she has no ninja mentality with fantasy romantic dreams)fanatic fangirl with only generic skills, and poor in taijutsu and weapons, yet became 'Kunoichi of the Year'. AND HOW? Somebody fucked with the records, that's how! And the Hokage is on the warpath for falsifying records, as well as letting poorly-trained students to graduate. Iruka SWORE he graded the girl given by her performance and put in appropriate grades because she clearly sucked and put in the files himself. But apparently, someone switched the files with forgery fakes without his knowledge and even he was surprised when he was given a clipboard of graduating students, with Sakura as Top Kunoichi when he swore he put in _Hinata_. And graduation occurred before he could hunt the jerk who did this and report. In fact, when he checked his clipboard...sure, the clan heirs are appropriately graduated, but those who performed poorly are ranked high-when he was sure he dropped them off the roster while those who did good were ranked either midway or _bottom_. Of course, Naruto was sabotaged by biased treatment so she was on the bottom when he swore he put her on rank 25. The only thing nobody could forge was her practicals due to lots of witnesses.

The Hokage combed through the graduates and it's discovered that the parents of these children were from the civilian council and those from wealthy families who bought their children's rank with money, and some Chuunins allowed it in exchange for cash and the furious old man wanted to find out WHO let this happen even if it meant chucking every teacher to Ibiki, Iruka included just incase. Iruka didn't mind as long as his honesty's proven. In the end through a fine-toothed combing session, five teachers were rooted out and for the crime of falsifying records, allowing themselves to be bribed and dangerously affecting Konoha's Military, they were on probation, and the Hokage...publicly had an assembly, and called out on the parents involved in the crime, and announced the REAL class rankings and records. A lot of people were shocked that day and a number of people got famous...not in a good way.

Hiashi blew his top. His daughter is the REAL Kunoichi of the Year yet she was put on top 6?! He was practically on the warpath and he was raving mad and wanted sweet, divine justice. From now on, politics of the Academy belong ONLY to the Shinobi Council from now on with no Civilian Council interference whatsoever because they jeopardized the next generation of Konoha's Military with their forgery and falsifying of records. The Chuunin who let themselves be bribed were under watch from here on and depending on their performances, they could lose their jobs as Academy Teachers. So to the sabotaged students who were falsely dropped off the program to make room for the students whose high-up parents bought their ranks, they were called back to the Academy and sorted into teams to have their chances of becoming Genins under a sensei.

Danzo took this chance to slip in one of his recruits, which he ensured that he'll worm his way into a certain team...he also forged records and had to hypnotize a number of teachers, Iruka included so his recruit could slip in. Thus, Team 7's new member, is a boy named Sai.

Regarding the issue about this sabotage, word of this got around in the next few days of course. There are spies within the village after all. Unfortunately, not in a good way as word has it, that Konoha has a corrupt government and the Hokage's reputation sank because he allowed this to happen under his nose. The old man was understandably furious. Bye bye kind, grandfatherly Hokage. The Hokage behind the grandfather is back.

A lot happened, because of Haruno Sakura. Due to the shame, she couldn't bear to show her face for quite some time.

xxx

The next day before word got out, but the day AFTER sorting out the Academy Mess...

'I'm sure you know what happened yesterday.' said Kakashi. 'Sandaime's on a warpath so nobody could even go to the Missions Assignment Desk and shinobi who came home are terrified to show up and report when they got warned by the gate guys.' he shuddered. 'He's airing the cupboards, last I checked. But anyway, we got us a new member.' he said, patting a boy's head. His skin was sheet white pale with black eyes and hair. He resembled Sasuke if not for his much shorter hair, skin tone and fuller lips. He dressed in dark clothes, too. 'This guy's name is Sai. Another unfortunate sabotee.' he deadpanned. 'Well, he showcased his skills and he has the same problems as Sasuke so Naruto, I'm counting on you to 'fix him' before I start on him. I'll be starting Sasuke's jutsu training. After two months, we'll officially start doing missions, and teamwork routines, got it?'

'Got it.'

'Sooo Sasuke, how's your time with Naru-chan? Good I hope?' Kakashi smiled but they felt a dark, creepy aura come out of him and they got taken aback. Naruto just looked like she was feeding cute carp in a pond.

'Good time you say?' Sasuke growled in a shaky voice, holding up a shaky fist before Mt. Uchiha burst out, 'I'VE! SEEN! HELL! ON EARTH! She's _crazy_!' he yelled as loud as he could in his freak out of exasperation. 'Running circular laps beside Konoha's WALLS and one lap is by passing the North Gate? Weighed down with Chakra Draining Seals with the weight equivalent of my level to increase my reserves, reflex and alertness training by random rock peltings...hell, she even dropped a blacksmith anvil once and I nearly died!' Kakashi and Sai went O.O

'What? If little 7 year old Hanabi can do it, so can you who's five years older than her and I'm doing this shit for years.' Naruto scoffed airily, putting her hands on her hips. 'Grow a pair, will you?'

'W-while that's good and all, don't be so extreme Naruto...you remind me of someone not in a good way.' said Kakashi weakly and in his mind, a shadowy silhouette of a certain youth-promoter came to mind with hands on his hips."And even he will not drop fatal anvils on his pupils!" 'Two months and we'll work as a team.' he took Sasuke and vanished.

'Now then Sai...formal introductions can wait, we really need to go chop-chop.' Naruto chirped. 'Take off your shirt...'

The mole learned how extreme she is in physical training. At least he benefited from it. Just that...how many times he nearly died again?

xxx

Two months later...Kakashi evaluated Sai's progress, and given his physical improvements, the man was pleased.

'Alrighty! We can safely alternate training day and mission day!' Kakashi chirped cheerfully. 'But first...let me test Sai's taijutsu.' he said as he stepped into the clearing.

'His bad areas improved but of course, the boys are far from my level of physical fitness since I've been doing this for years.' Naruto shrugged. 'Ma, they keep this up while training jutsu under you, they'll be fine.'

'But Naruto...who taught you before you graduated?' Kakashi asked her curiously. 'While I'm glad that someone's taking care of you when others won't, we still want to know who this person is, especially at a time when Hokage-sama's on the warpath. Word got out that Konoha has a corrupt government without him the wiser, he's furious and the T&I are working overtime right now.' a shadow fell on Naruto's face.

'My teacher...is long dead.' said Naruto. Silence... 'I'm just following instructions and studying books she left behind for me so I'm doing things on my own.' Kakashi did a double-take while the boys took note of this. 'She left me her old Academy books that prepared students for war, and physical and chakra training tips she's designed.'

'You mean the editions from the Third Shinobi Wars?'

'Those ones.'

'Good grief...that's it, let me test your full power now.' Kakashi groused out. AND Naruto is training Hinata and her sister physically as well...

'Sensei, what's about those edition of books?' Sasuke asked him with a frown.

'Those books are the reasons why I'm a Jounin at your age in my younger days and ANBU a year after that.' many eyes popped wide open. 'Now then Naruto...fight me. At your full power.'


	5. Mystery of the Spiral

Mystery of the Spiral

'My teacher...is long dead.' said Naruto. Silence... 'I'm just following instructions and studying books she left behind for me so I'm doing things on my own.' Kakashi did a double-take while the boys took note of this. 'She left me her old Academy books that prepared students for war, and physical and chakra training tips she's designed.'

'You mean the editions from the Third Shinobi Wars?'

'Those ones.'

'Good grief...that's it, let me test your full power now.' Kakashi groused out. AND Naruto is training Hinata and her sister physically as well...

'Sensei, what's about those edition of books?' Sasuke asked him with a frown.

'Those books are the reasons why I'm a Chuunin at ten years old, Jounin at your age in my younger days and ANBU a year after that.' many eyes popped wide open. 'Now then Naruto...fight me. At your full power.' Naruto's eyes narrowed sharply.

'You sure?'

'Positive. I'll adjust my level to depending on what you show me.' said Kakashi as he got himself into a fighting stance. 'Set...go!' the battle...is a battle of fast-moving blurs, and exchange of blows. They darted here and there, craters appeared on the ground, tree trunks, darted past the boys even...Sai and Sasuke sported incredulously disbelieving looks.

"This is how strong she really is? And she's one of the dead lasts in our class?!" Sasuke thought incredulously. He was in sheer denial. This can't be true!

"...Danzo-sama will take note of this. She's very strong but who is her deceased mentor?" Sai wondered to himself. "Her taijutsu and speed are superb, as well as her reflexes and style...I'd say she's Jounin or Tokubetsu Jounin in all but rank." twenty minutes later however, Naruto is defeated.

'Jeez...had you actually have more fighting experience, I think you would've nailed me.' Kakashi swore while panting. 'And times of peace made me a bit...rusty.'

'How come we have such poor education then?!' Sasuke demanded hotly. Naruto had the better deal than he and the whole class did! She's so...strong! He wanted that kind of power! He wished he was...HER!

'Because the wars took a great toll on us. Mentally and psychologically.' Kakashi told him. 'Unlike you, we have no happy childhoods. It's gruelling training day in day out. Mental check-ups. Practice killing monkeys pretending they're humans. All that stuff that will crush your happy world and start thinking 'this world sucks'.' he said grimly. 'Your current curriculum is easy on you, and gives you a stable life and happy childhood before facing the ugly world outside your village walls. Some guys my age went nuts, some became psychos. Some began enjoying killing they had to be put down for the good of their neighbors. That sort of thing. If I didn't have friends and my sensei who kept me grounded, I'd be one of those sociopaths put down ages ago and you'd be having a different teacher today, not me.' Sasuke gasped in air sharply.

'That's why the curriculum is watered down considerably for the sake of today's, Sasuke.' said Kakashi. 'Granted, the books Naruto possessed doesn't teach students to go psycho, our practicals back then did that. The books she has teaches students how to have the proper mentality of a shinobi, how to prepare and train hard for war regarding bukijutsu, shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, espionage, pharmaceutical skills, stuff only assassins would know.'

'...'

'So Naruto, who's your mentor?' Kakashi asked again. Naruto frowned while in thinking position. She'll fib...for now.

'I think she's my aunt or mother I don't know...because the name on the books I got was Uzumaki Kushina.' Kakashi looked like he was slapped. 'I found those books in an abandoned place. So is she my aunt or my mother that I didn't know about? Say it.' Naruto demanded firmly. It was a test on whether Kakashi would lie to her or not. Sasuke on the other hand, was surprised that she has no idea who her parents are. Common knowledge is that she's an orphan. Sai wanted to see how this will develop. Because while he was informed about Naruto, nothing about her family or stuff.

'...she's your mother. I knew her.' said Kakashi softly. 'She died on your birthday, coinciding with the Kyuubi Attack. Her body has a huge hole on her stomach when her body was found and cremated.' he said as Naruto dropped on her knees in shock and violently threw up. Sasuke thought, what a way to die. 'You were kidnapped by someone an hour after you were born from the nursery ward, and while weak from childbirth, she and your father ran to get you back, Kyuubi be damned. They got you back...your mother unfortunately...you know.' Kakashi shook his head. 'Your father went to at least, save her body after giving you to me and run like hell for safety and next thing I know, I'm visiting his funeral too.' that wasn't what happened and he knew it. But he has to at least tell her something...and the fact that her mother DOES have that injury upon death is real helps.

'And why am I kidnapped?!'

'Let's have a little history lesson shall we?' Kakashi bid his team to sit down. 'The Uzumaki are once a clan in a small island country not far from Hi no Kuni. The country's name is Uzushiogakure. It's inhabitants were all Uzumaki Clan members, 1000 of them and for a clan, that's the biggest record of clan numbers in history. 60 percent are capable ninjas, 20 percent are in training and the other 20 either retired or just wanted a peaceful civilian life. And the Uzumaki have a friendship with the Founders of the Village, hence, why our hitai-ate and Chuunin and Jounin Uniforms have the spiral symbol in it.' he said. 'But after the deaths of the founders and Mito-sama, the Uzumaki faded from history. I knew that because your mom was my mentor...sometimes when she has free time.'

'Around the time your mom came to Konoha with her family as a child, Kumo and Iwa teamed up and attacked Uzushio.' Kakashi continued. 'The Uzumaki are feared and envied at the same time. The clan is envied for their powerful vitality, that is why they age slowly and lived long. And with powerful vitality equals powerful and big chakra reserves. The Shodai's wife, Uzumaki Mito lived up to 150 and that was 25 years ago. She died when your mom was seven and she's your great grandmother.' three jaws dropped. 'Kumo and Iwa wanted that powerful Uzumaki Gene for their future military force. But the Uzumaki were very strong, hence, why two villages had to team up. The Shinobi forces bought time for the civilians to flee and scatter and even then, even if Iwa and Kumo were successful in their invasion and captured as many kunoichi as possible, one thing they did NOT expect.'

'What?' Naruto asked him.

'All Uzumaki and descendants who have one Uzumaki parent have two cursed seals as a form of security, branded since birth, whether they're civilians or not.' Kakashi smiled. 'The seal _is designed to immolate their bodies upon death, and protect the Uzumaki from mind-controlling genjutsu_. If you think the Hyuuga are anal about their Byakugan, the Uzumaki are far worse about their bodies. Those who died in the battlefield burned. And those who were captured killed themselves, thus burning their bodies as well. Invasion may be successful but nobody profited from it that day. In the end despite their deaths and losing their home, the Uzumaki won and flipped two villages the bird posthumously. Their techniques now lost. Kushina-san and her family were lucky that Mito-sama was still alive when they came, hence, they could learn the 'family trade'. You have that same seal on you...on your head, hidden by your hair. If you die, your secrets and genetics will never be stolen from you. And I know that you'd rather die than live after a rape in a bid to force you to have a baby. Blood Theft is a serious crime for those belonging to clans, after all and shinobi never let their personal secrets go. You are one of the last Uzumaki in this world, who knows where the others are. Living in obscurity in some unknown location, far away from power-hungry nations, perhaps, as to not make the sacrifices of the Uzumaki Shinobi in vain.'

'You were kidnapped, with your kidnapper taking advantage of the chaos in the village, which made us think that there's a mole who sold out that your mother just gave birth.' Kakashi continued wryly. 'Kushina-san won't let post-childbirth stop her from fighting, so the next best thing, is you, a helpless baby. And you're a baby girl at that, so obviously, the intent is to raise you as an obedient breeding mare to get your Uzumaki genes of longevity, while ignorant about the ticking time bomb on your head.' Naruto balked at that. 'Lucky you were saved. Otherwise you'll be trained as a breeder, giving birth until you can't anymore.'

This definitely wasn't in the diary. 'That is why be careful Naruto. Keep up your training and be strong, no matter the cost. They gave up their lives to save you from a nasty fate. A fate any kunoichi from bloodline clans will consider fate worse than death.' Kakashi finished softly. 'And you're doing well under your mother's post-mortem tutelage. Maybe you finding her books is fate at work. And her way to help you from the grave.'

xxx

After their first team meeting together, History Lesson and introductions aside, they went home. Sasuke had a lot to think about. So did Sai.

Naruto was no nobody in Sasuke's opinion now. She is a Jounin-level Kunoichi under everyone's noses and of a powerful heritage at that. He cannot just let this go. She is a bride worthy of marrying into the clan and help him fulfill his dreams of reviving the Uchiha Clan. All he has to do is move subtly. He would greatly benefit from this relationship. Training from her in just two months greatly improved him, what more after some time passed by? His other dream won't be so far-fetched then!

As for Sai, he wondered whether to tell this or not. Then again, Danzo is from the era of the Nidaime and Uzumaki Mito is young at the time so naturally, he'd know this, right? What's the point of reporting about this? But still, after gaining such secret info not known today, there's a plus in this. Naruto is strong and no deadweight. But he'll have to tell about the books since a part of the council is curious as to where she disappears to everyday since she was seven...yep, they have to know. Mystery one solved. No moles using her at all.

xxx

'Is that so, Sai?' Danzo asked the kneeling youth before him.

'Sir.'

'Fate at work indeed, but she's so careless as to leave such books around. It's through that training which is the reason why we Konoha, are famed as the strongest in the warring eras. Those books contained our best training methods. If other countries got ahold of it, consequences will be dire.' Danzo grunted stiffly. 'Watch her more. For now, the Uchiha poses no threat of flight-risk but remain vigilant.'

'Sir.' and Sai is gone with Shunshin. Danzo was muttering about 'reckless, foolish woman'. Unbeknownst to him, there's more than that.

He did NOT know about the Cursed Seals but he did know that all Uzumaki are ashes by now according to history. He thought they were suicide jutsu or something.

Sai did not know that Danzo did not know of the Uzumaki cursed seals. He just assumed he knows.

xxx

And so...

D-Rank missions began.

But this...was a letdown.

Seriously? Doing the laundry, babysitting, weeding gardens, catch Madam Shijimi's cat Tora, help with the farming, painting a fence, heck, even 'debug' an infested building, infested with bedbugs and ticks! It took one hell of a paranoia to check themselves AND their hair for the pests. That or go to the nearest Aburame for help. Naruto wasn't so lucky. She has long hair after all and she freaked out, hunted down Team 8 and practically paid Shino her D-Rank salary just to get the things off her head and make sure there's no eggs. Shino gladly helped her out because even if he's an Aburame, a pest is still a pest.

After 30 D-Ranks...

Naruto snapped.

The entire village is pranked and nobody, well, except the Hyuuga Clan Compound, is safe. And the Hokage Monument was defaced with paint, effectively painting the stone faces to life...but with make-up and goofy-looking expressions! Pandemonium occurred in a matter of hours with everyone freaking out because no matter where they went, they get pranked. Unfortunately for the Hyuugas, the minute they stepped out of their safe home for work, they got pranked too!

Hiashi knows who the culprit is, when Hiashi sees the invisible seals all over the place outside his estate walls. 'HINATAAAA!'

'Yes father?' Hinata ran to where her father's outburst is and asked her twitching father, wondering what happened, and she saw him covered in...is it flour? Talc powder? Baking soda?

'Go out and find Naruto and while you're at it, be careful of the fuinjutsu prank booby traps outside our estate, and tell her to stop!' well, now the Hyuuga knows who pranked the whole village...

'I don't even know where she lives!'

'She could be in the streets right now! Find that brat and tell her to deactivate everything!' Hinata scampered out of the estate to look for her best friend. Did she really prank the streets outside their house? Turns out it's not just the streets...inside houses included but thankfully the Hospital isn't touched. she carefully avoided the fuinjutsu by tiptoeing her way while finding Naruto...who was in the Team 7 waiting area with her unfortunate teammates who looked totally harrassed. Of course, Naruto is unscathed.

'Naruto-chan,' said Hinata as she put her hands on her hips. 'Kindly turn off your pranks this instant!'

'You mean she did it?!' Sasuke and Sai gasped in disbelief looking at the sheepish blonde.

'I can't. They only deactivate when triggered!' Naruto chimed, totally unrepentant at all. 'So everyone will have to let themselves be hit to deactivate it! Hyahyahyahyahyahya!' she cackled mischievously.

'So YOU'RE the one who did it!' Kakashi grumbled as he arrived. 'And WHY did you prank a whole village for?!'

'But I've had enough with D-Ranks I sorta snapped!' Naruto whined. Sai gave her a deadpan stare.

'You call this 'snapping'?'

'We're ninja not maids for hire dammit! Of course I'd snap! If I catch that damn cat one more time, I'm tossing it in the Forest of Death!'

'Naruto-chan...you DO realize that all Genins will be swamped with D-Ranks because of your stunt, meaning, we'll endure more D-Ranks by cleaning your mess up, right?' Hinata reminded the blonde wryly who groaned. 'You should have thought of that!'

'Ohhh man!'

xxx

In the office...the old Hokage twitched as the cat's out of the bag. Indeed, all Genin had to do a number of D-Ranks, assisting in cleaning up the village. However, with a catch. As the one responsible, Naruto will not get paid as punishment. So the jobs were done rather grudgingly.

Once at least, half the village is clean, leaving the houses to their owners...

'Now then,' said the Hokage. 'The whole village is thankfully clean again and I hope you've learned your lesson.' he said sternly while looking at Naruto. 'Why'd you do it anyway?'

'I hate these damn chores people are too damn lazy to do!' Naruto huffed. 'So we Genins are maid for hires until we go Chuunin?!'

'There's a purpose for D-Ranks, however frustrating they are.' Sandaime told her. 'Genins are now adults in the eyes of the law in our world. These D-Ranks teach you how to be self-sufficient before you can become independent. Knowing how to repair things, clean up, cook, do the laundry, farming, those sort of things are things you need to know, as adults.' he explained. 'And you get paid for it because isn't that what clients do for employees? So just accept it even if it drives you up the wall. It's training. Training until you learn sufficient skills from your Jounin-sensei who will then decide if you're strong enough to face enemies outside the safety of your home. And that, is where C-Ranks come in.'

'Can't we get one now?' Naruto complained.

'That's up to Kakashi. He's your teacher, not me.' Sandaime smirked as the Genins looked expectantly at Kakashi.

'Not yet,' said Kakashi as his Genins face-faulted. 'Four more teamwork drills and we'll get that C-Rank. We're nor quite there yet.'

'Mou!'

Four drills in one week later...Kakashi was satisfied. Now this, is a well-oiled team!

Sai specializes in long range and espionage with his jutsus. Seeing original techniques using drawings is creative and very original. No need to sign summon contracts either. Sasuke fares well as a mid-range and close-combat fighter. Naruto...destruction and trap-making is her forte, if her pranks were any indication. And they work well together although Naruto hardly moves and only supports when needed because she's letting the other two gain experience first compared to herself.

Apparently, she's used to being a one-man army, training everyday by fighting a horde of Kage Bunshin by herself. And she set her personal army on her teammates to get used to it too.


	6. Sink and Swim

Sink and Swim

After some days since the Village-Wide Pranking...

The Shinobi Council realized that their security is too damn lax if a whole village can be pranked by a GENIN.

The stuff flung, dumped, splashed and shot could easily be bombs and lethal weapons. In fact, Naruto could have easily destroyed the village by herself and killed hundreds...no, THOUSANDS. This reality hit the council hard. This means that if this girl is pissed, pranks will turn into explosions and weaponry flung with sheer force without warning, and the streets of Konoha will bathe in blood. There was a reason why uzushiogakure was annihilated. It was the fear of the power of fuinjutsu and that fear struck again...and if the civilians keep this up, and she gets pissed...there won't be a Konoha to wake up to, tomorrow.

Which is why all clan heads, Jounin and ANBU took to raising security and making sure to 'root out' moles just to avoid this embarrassment from leaking. The village worked overtime, after everyone cleaned up their houses, property and themselves. Only the Hyuuga were spared from pranking in their homes because they opened their doors to her without the crap she puts up with on the streets, and they have Hinata to thank for turning a frightening enemy into neutral/ally. Security is raised that impressed Naruto when she could no longer sneak into the Hokage's Office for a 'hi!'

The Jounin-sensei also upped the training of their Genin simply to compete with her. As it is now, she is along the lines of Tokujo as she specialized in taijutsu and fuinjutsu...as well as horrifying ways to make man out of 'little boys'. Kakashi remarked that she made Sasuke deserve his title in the Academy and he practically cursed, saying she's crazy and insane. Kakashi told them what she did to shape him and Sai up and not even Gai is that crazy in training his kids. And no sane teacher would drop anvils on anyone's heads either. Poor kid got his Sharingan awakened into three tomoe from the get-go from the mere thought of brushing with death after barely avoiding said anvil from squishing his head into pieces and mass of flesh. Not only that, his 'eyes went weird'.

When Sasuke was called to show the 'weird eyes', his pupils changed into atom rings. But he complains that everytime he activates it, his eyes hurt so he doesn't want to use it again anytime soon. Last time he did, his eyes bled and Naruto forbade him from using it or he'll go blind by losing them eyeballs...something he definitely didn't want to happen when his two goals aren't done yet...even if it's the Mangekyo he got from getting nearly killed by a _goddamn anvil_. He's getting training from Kakashi to use the usual eyes at least. However, in other forms of training, the 'princess' forbade him from using the eyes unless it's an opponent too good or else she'll kick his balls.

She had told him that according to her mother's diary, she's met plenty of people who relied too much on their 'specialties' that they neglected their other skills and it was easy to whoop their ass thus, shattering their egos that not even their proud kekkei genkai could save them because they neglected other crucial skills and common sense of logic. Everything has a way out and weakness so Kekkei Genkai aren't so almighty once you understand how it works, even if its flashy at first. She had drilled that into his head. It was a good lesson to the young ticking bomb. The question is if he'll heed it till he's 20.

xxx

'So...you're on a day off again.' Sai remarked as the team visited Sasuke's apartment and the boy had an ice bag over his eyes.

'I told you not to use those eyes!' Naruto scolded. 'What're you thinking?!'

'Hey, I was asked to show these eyes to the council you know!' Sasuke grunted. 'You think I have a choice?' Naruto and Sai exchanged looks. 'Damn Kakashi for mouthing off to those old geezers...'

'Some of those old geezers are only in their late thirties you know.' Naruto deadpanned. 'Moms and dads of clan kids in our class. The only ones that qualify the geezer bills are the Hokage, his teammates and that bandaged dude with a cane I sometimes see when I pop up.' she said as Sai glanced at her. Said 'dude' happens to be his boss. 'And as Shinobi, we listen to the Shinobi Council, no one else. The Civvie assholes were kicked out due to the Academy Incident, they no longer have power over us. For now, nothing to do today. We train and progress as a team. We'll be looking after you today since well...you busted your peepers.'

'Kick Kakashi in the balls for me, will you?' Sasuke grumbled. 'Being blind is a pain in the ass even if it's for a day!'

'Much obliged.'

'Sai?' Sasuke asked him.

'Hm?'

'Help me to the toilet, will you? I need to piss. And I haven't eaten since yesterday.'

'That's it, I'll do more than kick Kakashi's balls.' Naruto swore. 'Sai, you bathroom duty!' Sai went paler than he is now.

'Does that include wiping his ass when he craps?'

'I'll do that because it's creepy if someone else does it!' Sasuke sputtered out. 'You just hold the hose!'

And thus, things are eventful in Sasuke's apartment.

And Kakashi wondered why is his team a no-show for two days...he wondered if something happened. He looked in Sai's apartment...not there. He can't go to Naruto's house so that leaves Sasuke's apartment and they were all there, tending to the temporarily blind teammate. 'Hey! Everyone's getting along just fine!' he smiled happily when something round and hard hit his stomach. 'Gah!'

'Naruto you missed. You got his inner ropes, not his dick.' Sai remarked blandly.

'Sorry...unless it's kunai, my aim is off on other things.' said Naruto sheepishly.

'W-what's the big idea?' Kakashi winced as he rubbed his stomach. This is gonna bruise...

'That, is for making Sasuke show those eyes to the council!' Naruto scolded. 'It's hurting his eyes! At this rate he'll get blind before he gets his first gray hair!'

'Hey I have no choice either!' Kakashi scowled as he winced while sitting down. 'Listen here twerps, while the usual Sharingan is normal, the Mangekyou must be seen by the whole council to verify that Uchiha Member indeed awakened it. It's been the rule since the Shodai's times.' he said.

'And why is that?' Sasuke griped.

'History Lesson#2.' said Kakashi. 'The Mangekyou is a Kinjutsu. Each usage deteriorates the eyes each time until soon...you get blind. That's what happened to Uchiha Izuna during founder days and that pissed off his elder brother, Uchiha Madara. said blindness led to his brother's death in battle and he got obsessed with finding a way out since. Kinjutsu is kinjutsu for a good reason. There's a price to pay for power.' said Kakashi. 'Those who die early or living on edge, desperate to live are those who got trigger-happy and clinging to life by a spider's thread while those content with what they have in life, live long, happy and carefree.'

'If so, then why was I told to obtain these eyes if it's more trouble than it's worth?!'

'Maybe right now he found out the hard way.' Kakashi snorted. 'The Mangekyou used to be a fabled legend among the Uchiha Clan and the first Uchiha to awaken it are the founding brothers...and the second brothers are the two of you. Before you were born and I was in my teens back then, war included, the Uchiha wanted the mangekyou so badly they murdered their best friends and lovers in a bid to awaken it.' Naruto gasped, Sasuke gawked and Sai stared. 'Nothing happened...only senseless death.' said Kakashi. 'Whoever told them that must be whacked up in the head or a total bastard who wants the clan to kill off each other or their neighbors for power to paint the clan in a nasty light.'

'But sensei, we awakened the Mangekyou through training.' Naruto deadpanned. 'Sasuke didn't have to kill anyone for it, thankfully!'

'Yeah, so I've been thinking about it. How and why.' said Kakashi. 'Sasuke, what did you feel during Naruto's training, especially when she dropped that anvil on you?' he asked his student who shuddered.

'I was tired OK? I'm also driven to paranoia and all limits I have!' Sasuke scowled. 'I can't even sleep because I'm attacked randomly!'

'That's training to hone your reflexes and instincts.' Naruto said blandly. 'I've been there, done that, princess.'

'I see...being pushed to your physical and mental limits as well as the emotions that was there when you're pushed to the brink.' Kakashi sighed as he scratched his head. 'Yare yare...at least no murders will happen anytime soon through you.'

That night...Sasuke was thinking in his room about what he learned from Kakashi. He hadn't known about that history of his clan...and he was the first to obtain the Mangekyou without killing someone he loves. He took it as a blessing as other than Itachi, he didn't want to kill anybody.

xxx

Once Sasuke's eyes recovered, everything was back to normal again. However, Naruto has something up her sleeves. She took out two pairs of white bracelets with blue seal patterns too blurred to discern out. 'Wear these 24/7 from now on unless it's a mission outside the village.' Naruto instructed.

'What're these for?' Sasuke asked her warily.

'They are Training Shackles of my own design.' said Naruto. 'Wear them and you'll understand why.' Sasuke and Sai exchanged wary looks before putting the bracelets on...and they're damn shackled when the bracelets were powerful magnets attracted to each other! Even their legs snapped together!

'What is this?!'

'If you wanna move, regulate your chakra around your tenketsu. It's the only way NOT to get shackled. And you have to do that 24/7 within village walls from now on.' Naruto grinned. 'It's chakra control training. And you're only allowed to take it off when you hit Chuunin Rank or on an out-of-town job. Ya got that? As long as you're Genin, you're stuck with it.'

'...you're a sadist, you know that?' said Sai blandly as the boys were working on their new 'curse'.

'Ma, it's so you'll catch up to me eventually and then you're strong enough by then not to need me or Kakashi anymore to wipe your asses. If you can take care of yourselves and survive, then I'll happily call you real men. As of now, you're 'little boys'. Once you're used to this exercise as if it's by second nature, you can pretty much play with jutsu for all I care and have no trouble with it.'

'If you say so but this isn't exactly easy.' Sasuke grumbled.

'Well, I'll give you a hint.' Naruto smiled. 'Emotions. Figure it out. Bye bye~!' and she left them.

'Oy!'


	7. Village Issues

Village Issues

Days went by...between training and D-Rank Missions.

There's also issues about improving security...considering...Naruto's village-wide pranks. During a thorough 'clean-up' afterwards...the shinobi were surprised at how many spies they found and what information did they steal. Needless to say, after getting back and taking information from said spies, they were all killed although some committed suicide. The barrier over the village was also improved, and allowing only registered ninja within the village.

Shikaku remarked that its a sad, sad day that they only decided to 'clean house' after a Genin went on a rampage due to snapping from D-Rank missions. And he wondered how much outsiders knew of Konoha by now. And nobody's too happy. And the fact that Naruto became the way she is thanks to her mother's old Academy books and other teachings she left behind as a 'just in case'...

'We should change back our Academy Curriculum.' Danzo suggested. 'By now, our style of education and training are all over the place by now. We have to change it. We will change our education back to the old days.'

'The old days, is it? But that would mean...' Sarutobi sputtered out,

'Yes. Training like we're preparing for war because that's what's coming when our pathetic curriculum came out public by now and our enemies rejoicing wherever they are.' said Danzo wryly. 'I am honestly disappointed by this generation.' he said in utter distaste. 'Especially the kunoichi! Isn't Haruno Sakura a good example of how pathetic, complacent and overconfident we have gotten? Girls with such mentality should have been kicked out! But spies and moles made use of this by deliberately allowing such disgusting behavior and watered down our teachings to damage our forces from within! And apparently, its going on for twelve years now. That's three generations ruined in just 12 years. And our most promising ninja are Uzumaki and Hiashi's daughters themselves because they have known the reality they would face in their careers. Only three people after three generations of bumbling kids! With such a weakened military and everyone knows it, we may as well open our gates and be vulture food!'

'Academy poisoning aside, our forces have gotten complacent and overconfident as well, thinking Minato's reputation protects Konoha but that man is dead now and everyone knows it.' said Koharu. 'Gai aside as he trains everyday out of his...passion for youth,' she coughed awkwardly, '...we have to re-train everyone. Not only to improve but also to prove the stolen information about us wrong. And that, we won't be so easy to take and we can easily clean up some embarrassments afterwards.' she sighed. 'We have good ninja but only a handful. We lost many people to the Third Shinobi Wars and the Kyuubi Attack. We cannot afford that any longer.'

'This means we have no choice due to the damages done.' said Shikaku. 'We actually have Uzumaki to thank for this as her pranks were a prelude to a nasty wake-up call we desperately need yet never known it. I expect that the Jounin-sensei will 'fix' the damages done to these recent graduates? Team 7, after six months, report.'

'Sir.' said Kakashi. 'Naruto specializes in physical fitness and taijutsu while that isn't my forte but I DO specialize in a wide variety of skills outside that. So I had Naruto physically train Sasuke for two months while at the time, I took Sakura for re-training. On my side, Sakura is completely hopeless, complains and cries a lot over the silliest things with nothing but her crush in her head,' he said wryly, 'I decided she's a lost cause after two months of stress and headaches and ahem, near urges of smacking the girl.' he sighed in exasperation as some people shook their heads at this. 'When I heard about Naruto's side, Sasuke yelled that she's crazy but her methods work well, and she went as far as throwing rocks on him on random intervals, imitating kunai and shuriken to train his instincts and reflexes, pushed him to his physical and mental limits and ending it by dropping a blacksmith anvil on his head when he's at his limits.' many jaws dropped. 'And that's from 5 am to sundown.'

'Ooohhh...' Choza winced. 'That's pushing it.'

'You think?' Kakashi drawled in amusement. 'Not even Gai would do that and you know how passionate he is regarding physical fitness and taijutsu!' Kakashi chuckled as said man balked. 'But hey, that awakened his Sharingan to three tomoes at once and even the Mangekyou didn't it? And we got a new discovery! Then in came Sai and by then, its my turn to train Sasuke in his Sharingan. Alas, while Sai did not complain as much as Sasuke did, I could see that he nearly met his maker showing on his face and is more than happy to switch with me! Once both boys have four months of training equally by switching trainers because Naruto is as good at me, just that she lacks experience in using what she knows, the boys are catching up and are on low-chuunin level. Our standards about 12 years ago.'

'Team 8.'

'Sir.' said Kurenai. 'I knew for a fact that having a girl teammate several notches stronger than boys would drastically damage their egos and Hinata showed what she's made of in that 'final exam'.' she said wryly. 'Kiba and Shino are so cowed into intimidation I knew I had to fix confidence damages right away.'

'Now that you mention it, Kiba came home depressed the day after graduation...' Tsume mused thoughtfully.

'Yes, my son is more...silent than usual.' Shibi agreed. Everyone sweatdropped. The Aburames are so quiet most of the time you'd forget they exist unless they speak up.

'I decided to have a chat with Hinata then...while suffering from nasty bruises.' Kurenai shuddered at the memory that she had to wear a kimono to hide the purplish blue bruises on her arms and legs for two months and subconsciously rubbed her arms. 'Her friendship with Uzumaki made a lethal kunoichi out of my once, timid charge. When I got wind of the training she did, I made sure to memorize them all, and work the boys down in order to catch up, and I had to ask Uzumaki for some of her training seals to use on the boys so they can catch up physically and chakra-wise, as well as taijutsu-wise while I had Hinata start on chakra manipulation training. In six months, the boys improved and can catch up a bit. Their current selves are now 1/4 of Hinata's level.'

'Looks like I don't got much to say but considering Inoichi taking over Ino's training due to her attitude, I mostly trained Shikamaru and Choji. When I saw what Kurenai's team was doing regarding physical training, I also asked Uzumaki for those training seals while training the boys in taijutsu. And it took Uzumaki threatening to crush Shikamaru's man bits in her hand if he doesn't start moving.' said Asuma wryly. 'And since they're best friends, Choji follows Shikamaru's lead so what he does, he also does, which I used to my advantage in training. I dunno about Ino but the boys are improving.'

'I see...Inoichi, what about your girl?' Choza asked the blonde who sighed.

'I found out who's responsible for her current mentality...my wife.' said Inoichi gloomily. 'As you know, some of us here are clans but not that up on the social ladder and we are teetering between nobility and not. And while I'm happy where I am as long as I get paid, my wife set her sights on our daughter being future Mrs. Uchiha so our clan's standing will be bumped up a notch. So she taught Ino how to be beautiful, attractive, and what girls should not do to tarnish their looks...even the diet part, and do all means to snag the boy's heart!' he said in dismay as everyone felt sorry for him.

'Considering the damage my wife did on Ino's shinobi mentality, and since we live in the same house, I had Ino live and train under my grandmother who's still alive, while arguing with my wife over what she's done because the way she is now, not only did she ruin Ino's friendships with Shikamaru and Choji, she also compromised her career and our baby girl will most likely die on her first mission outside home. Grandmother is fixing her while I'm keeping my wife away from Ino in the next few months so I hope Ino is properly re-trained.' he said. 'In fact, when I told my grandmother what's going on, its like a volcano erupted and I remembered what fear was like again.'

'Poor you, dude.' said Shikaku sympathetically, patting Inoichi's back. 'Gai, you're a Senior Jounin-sensei. What of your teams' development?' he asked the Senior Jounin-sensei.

'You know that I did not let them take the Chuunin Exams for a year because I deem them not yet ready. At least until I am sure all three of them can fend for themselves incase they get separated.' said Gai. 'Physical Training, Chakra Training, Bukijutsu and Survival Training as well as Teamwork is drilled in my kids every day. Two of my boys specialize in their fields of taijutsu, my girl prefers weapons to compensate for her weak fists due to Tenten's small bone structure. All three of them are well-oiled machines. But I still have my concerns given their small chakra pools...and that's the reason why I held them back because as they are now, they can't last in drawn-out battles, but I never told them that. They won't be too happy. Lee on the other hand has no worries since he can't use any ninjutsu due to his birth defect and compensated with his physical fitness and stamina.'

'I see...maybe they can use Naruto's training seals Gai?' Kakashi suggested. 'Her training seals causes rapid drainage of chakra, effectively sealing their chakra away as the body, in a bid for self-preservation works to produce chakra. The sealed chakra in turn is converted into training weights. Once the seals are off, the drained chakra is returned and their chakra reserves are boosted and increased. It works in six months.' he said with a happy-eye smile.

'Oh really? That should fix my problem with Neji and Tenten then!'

'Well, we've all heard what you have to say.' said Sarutobi. 'Now let's talk about the Chuunin Exams...'

xxx

Two days after that...

'Looks like everyone's getting along nicely.' said Kakashi as he finished sparring with both boys while Naruto was chewing on rice crackers while reading a comic book in a rather lazy position. 'And drastically improved. Good good! Next, Naruto! Your turn!'

'Hai hai...' and when its her turn, she got faster and better of course. Kakashi was hard-pressed as like all taijutsu specialists, she mastered her body and can effortlessly control her moves. Thus she is able to do quick attacks that lands hard hits.

'Yosh! Break!' unfortunately for Kakashi, Naruto used him as a springboard to do a backflip away from him that got him off-balance and landed on his rear. 'Now then, who's up for a C-Rank job?'

All three raised their hands.

xxx

Hokage's Office...when they asked for a C-Rank mission, they got one alright.

They had to escort a drunk bridge builder who underestimated them at first. He thought Naruto's out wearing panties and chided her, called Sasuke a girly-boy and Sai was called ghost-boy due to how white his skin is.

Their response? His sake bottle was sliced in half, causing sake to splash on his feet and a slice on his shirt, causing him to meep.

'Naruto, you're not supposed to kill our client.' Kakashi gently chided. 'You kids, go home and pack for a long trip. Spare clothes, equipment, med-kits and ready-to-eats.' the trio vanished. 'We'll meet in two hours at the East Gate Tazuna-san.' and he too, was gone.

'Yanno, I'm still against that girl wearing panties.' Tazuna grumbled. 'Why in my time, girls ain't like that.' he slurred out as he stumbled his way out.

xxx

And so...

'Naruto, send some scouts ahead.' Kakashi instructed the blonde. 'Just to be double sure.' needless to say, Naruto created ten clones of herself, have them become birds and fly off in different directions. 'Then we'll start walking after ten minutes went by.' After ten minutes...

'There's someone hiding in a puddle about three hours straight ahead.' Naruto told them when her bunshins disappeared. 'Dunno who it is though, I can't see their hitai-ate since there's some hair obscuring it.'

'Ninja in wait is it?' Kakashi frowned. 'We march on then.' as they moved forward, Tazuna was starting to get nervous. 'We'll see who they are.'

During those last two months when the team trained together, Kakashi taught them what to expect outside the safety of their village which is why while unorthodox, he was glad Naruto trained their reflexes and instinctual counter-attacking abilities and reaction times. Kakashi handled chakra manipulation training, ninjutsu, weapons and many ways to use both ninjutsu and weapons in ways nobody will ever expect. He also taught them escape and stealth ninjutsu as because as Genin, their survival is top priority. And then morse code and sign language. For a year, they would master those jutsu to the point that they use less and less hand seals(until only two remains because one seal or no requires natural, prodigious talent) and depending on their work ethic, he could sneak in a few offensive and defensive jutsus.

But right now, due to sabotage education, combat skills are more important right now.

Soon, three hours later, they set up an elaborate plan just to see who the target is by pretending to be weak. The target was revealed to be Tazuna when the Demon Brothers focused on 'shoving them' away and going for Tazuna.

'So Tazuna, care to explain?' Kakashi asked Tazuna imperatively. 'Those Demon Brothers are specifically targeting you after trying to brush us off.'

Tazuna told them about Nami no Kuni's condition. If the ninja can't defeat Gato's army, then at least he wanted them to protect him until he finishes his bridge to stop Gato from leeching them dry and enable them to start trade again because day by day, his people are starving and slowly dying. Even children no longer remembers what its like to have a full stomach! He wanted his country back to the way it was and the only way how is his bridge. And unfortunately for him, only he has the balls left to oppose Gato. If even he dies, his people may as well commit suicide because no one else has the strength of heart and body to fight for freedom.

'Normally, I would say we turn back, but you should be lucky that my team is well-trained so we can handle some thugs and one of us can protect the village single-handedly.' said Kakashi. 'However, we expect a B or A-rank pay depending on who we will face, Gato and thugs aside.'

'Thank you!' Tazuna thanked him. 'We will pay you back once we got enough money again!'


	8. Nami no Kuni

Nami no Kuni

Sundown...

'Alright, we camp here.' said Kakashi as he took them close to a river. 'Its sundown now and we should use twilight to pitch camp. Its foolish to travel at night after all.' so they pitched camp, made a campfire, and started to rest there with their Ready-to-Eat canned goods.

At camp however...while Tazuna was conked out from exhaustion not only from earlier drunkenness, he is also an old man so he slept quite early.

In the meantime...Kakashi had a private chat with his boys while he had Naruto guard Tazuna. They were at least, six meters away from camp.

'Alrighty...let's talk as men shall we?' said Kakashi with a beaming smile. 'You guys are healthy adolescents going through not only physical maturity but also emotional and mental. Girls just develop faster than we boys and you are about to start. So we'll be having...'the talk'.'

'...what talk?' Sai asked him.

'Puberty.' said Kakashi. 'It seems Sasuke's puberty is developing slightly faster which is why I decided to give you boys the talk every parent fears to give their kids for some reason I don't know so maybe I'll know if I ever married and had kids.' he shrugged. He explained what Puberty is like for boys and girls.

He even had scroll visuals...and taught them how a man and woman 'make love' to 'make babies'. Granted, its too early but during training...he's seeing Sasuke subtly stare at Naruto...specifically her slender, toned, smooth and flawless, long legs and sometimes, he even looks 'at that'! Sai on the other hand, looks at Naruto's movement, particularly moves that emphasizes her rear...apparently, they were legs and butt men. They don't like beauty and boobs, something Naruto also has. One day they might 'touch her' and she'd bash them for being perverts and they won't have a clue why...heck, even in camp, they were subtly staring.

'So...any questions?' Kakashi asked the boys. Sasuke and Sai were wide-eyed and speechless. 'Oooy?'

'S-so why tell us this now? Why didn't they in the Academy?' Sasuke choked out.

'Like I said, your education is...sabotaged.' Kakashi sighed. 'The Shinobi Council rooted out moles and spies and put them out, and rapid changes in the Academy are made. And we Jounin-sensei are tasked to fill in the holes of your education and correct what wrongs you were taught or teach what you were never taught.' he explained. 'Hokage-sama and the three advisors are so pissed that they ordered thorough house-cleaning.'

'That means a lot of people vanished didn't it?' said Sasuke blandly. He knew ninja adult lingo from browsing in his family's books and journals. And House-Cleaning is a sweet, innocent euphemism for 'hunt-down-squeeze-and-kill'.

'Yep.' said Kakashi. 'Right now, the Academy's following the books your parents learned from, so our next generations will be up to snuff. But hey, we're getting off topic, I'm talking about your maturity here.' he sweatdropped. 'I decided to have this talk now...because time and again, I catch the two of you staring at her legs and rear.' Sasuke doubled over in embarrassment at being caught while Sai...stayed blank. 'Usually when boys develop crushes on girls, they look at their faces or chest...you two are the other way around I suppose.' Kakashi shrugged. 'So...why legs and her ass, boys?' he said teasingly, earning Sasuke's ire.

'Knock it off!'

xxx

Naruto saw her teammates and leader return but something's off...Sasuke was blushing, and Sai looked lost in space while Kakashi looked like he had fun. 'Did something happen?'

'Nothing!' that denial was a tad too quick from the flustered Uchiha who stomped into his tent stormily. Naruto gave Sai a questioning look. Before he could mouth off, Kakashi shut him up quickly.

'Its between men only Sai-kun! Men!' Kakashi emphasized. 'Naruto will have her turn when we get to the Village!'

Naruto gave them a deep, bland stare for that.

xxx

Next day however...

Naruto woke up early morning to take a bath before the others woke up. However, she didn't count on her sensei waking up early either. Normally, within the village he's always late but that's because he knows its safe. Outside however, is another can of worms. He woke up to check hos secure they are and got dressed. He went outside and patrolled...but when he came by the river, he saw his very naked student in her bare beauty take a bath. His eyes popped out as he could not help but stare, while frozen in his spot.

Granted, Naruto is quite the attractive beauty considering who her parents are, but...wow. Long, straight honey-blonde hair down to her rear, and its wavy because she usually keeps it in a braid. She also has very light olive complexion he supposed is a mix of his teacher's tanned skin and her mother's very fair one, her tone was a rare, beautiful light olive. Her body is also slender, but toned and well-trained enough that she has no body fat and its pure muscle, if her small waist with abs is enough indication and it made her look curvaceous. Her light-brown nippled breasts were a shapely B for her age and her hips were flared. Combined with her toned, slender body, she looked like a _nymph_. What's missing now is a crown of leaves and a white dress.

If she grows up, he knew that not only was he attracted, so would be a lot of others.

Hoo, boy. For now, he would have to stop peeping on his pupil...but he DID commit that to memory with Sharingan. He felt like a dirty old man 14 years her senior but hey, beauty is beauty. He set up the campfire to warm up a kettle of hot chocolate to warm their innards for the day before a meal. Soon, the others woke up upon hearing a kettle whistle.

'That makes a nice alarm clock, sensei.' said Naruto as she returned from her bath, dressed up and her long wavy hair remained loose because its still damp. And this got the boys staring because wavy hair on her...looks good! 'Hm? What're you guys staring at for?'

'Nothing!'

She gave them a suspicious stare before going back into her tent to put away her toiletry. After a breakfast of hot chocolate and ready to eats, they moved on and it took two more camping trips until they arrived to the ocean, where a boatman awaited them. 'Kiichi! I'm glad you're still alive!' Tazuna greeted the boatman.

'Well, considering how we are for three years, one would learn how to sneak around.' said Kiichi. 'Come on board.' the company of five did so, and they rowed away. It was still...quite foggy.

'Is this weather common around these parts?' Sasuke frowned as he looked around.

'Well yes. In the mornings but around noon, the fog will be gone.' said Kiichi. 'Perfect cover to hide from Gato's goons. We'd best hurry because around 10, the fog gets clearer.' it took them an hour and half to get to mainland, and they used the mangroves as extra cover, until they docked by a wooden, small and nearly-wrecked harbor. 'This is my stop...good luck and stay alive...you're our only man left.'

'Right...' and Kiichi rowed away.

'...only man left?' Sai blinked as Tazuna sighed.

'The only man left with enough guts to oppose Gato.' he said. 'Everyone else, well...they're not as bad as me in Gato's book, but they're helping me build our super-freedom bridge. If I die, no one will dare to continue in fear.' he said miserably. 'I hope things are OK at home...' they continued on their travel only to encounter Momochi Zabuza. Kakashi fought him for some time before he got tricked into being trapped in a water prison. Naruto guarded Tazuna while Sasuke and Sai duked it out on Zabuza's clone that he created to kill them, but managed to defeat it with trickery, and Sai created ink beasts to attack Zabuza and get him to let go of Kakashi. Kakashi learned his lesson and took the fight to land, ending the battle with two huge Water Dragons. His water dragon got Zabuza and stunned him good after the dragon threw Zabuza hard into a tree, knocking him out.

He was about to kill Zabuza when a Hunter-Nin showed up.

Only Sai saw something wrong with that, and promptly informed his teammates when he was sure they're out of earshot.

'So now we have a problem.' Sasuke frowned. 'Incase Kakashi didn't recover on time, what are our chances?'

'You are a mid-range attacker, I'm a long-range unless someone stops me from drawing, forcing me to use my ninjato and Naruto is mostly close-combat since she specializes in taijutsu. And given what we've seen of Zabuza, a master swordsman who can wield that giant piece of heavy metal, brute strength and a plethora of high-ranking suiton jutsu, this is what we need to do incase Kakashi-sensei's recover is...late.' Sai coughed.

'Naruto is the fastest and our heavy hitter due to her intense physical training that can even break a tree in half with a kick. With her speed that even Kakashi-sensei had trouble catching up with, she can employ distracting, hit-and-run tactics. Once his attention is on her, we will attack him from behind and the side until one of us manages to kill him. The Hunter however, is a monkey wrench, but we can safely assume he has medical knowledge and great skill in Senbon so we should avoid getting hit by Senbon, or trigger acupuncture problems in our bodies, effectively disabling us and leaving us easy pickings. So if the Hunter EVER shows up with little intel on him...we have quite a problem.' he said grimly. 'Unless sensei's years of expertise could enlighten us should he wake up?'

His teammates agreed on that.

'In the meantime, we should inform the Hokage.' said Sasuke. 'Common protocol and all and he'll be...pissed.' he winced. 'Things changed after all.' well, the village DID do a thorough house-cleaning...

xxx

Konoha, Hokage's Office a day later...

A living drawing of a bird carrying a scroll flew into the office, tagged with 'Team Kakashi Report' dropped the scroll onto the Hokage's desk, before bursting into harmless ink, causing the Hokage to twitch at the mess on his floor. "It'll stain..." he thought in annoyance as he opened the scroll.

**Hokage-sama,**

**This is Team Kakashi Reporting about our C-turned-B-turned-A-Rank mission.**

The old Hokage nearly choked on his pipe as he continued.

**Upon departure from the village, Naruto has sent out ten Kage Bunshin and had them**  
**Henge as birds in order to scout ahead. She then said that three hours away from the**  
**gate, there are Chuunin of unknown origin waiting on us in a puddle and she could not**  
**tell due to obstruction at first. Upon confronting them, they turned out to be Chuunin**  
**Level Nukenin from Kirigakure, the Demon Brothers. We had to pull a decoy strategy to**  
**see if they just want to mug us for our things, get Kakashi's big bounty or take Sasuke**  
**for his Sharingan for ahem, sale and take Naruto as a bonus...you know what criminals**  
**do to girls. Those are possibilities we considered, but they were hellbent on brushing us**  
**off and specifically targeted Tazuna.**

**After we grilled him a bit, he revealed that he was forced to lie about the mission as Nami**  
**no Kuni's funds and resources have been drained dry by Gato and the C-Rank he paid for**  
**was really only the money the whole country has left, as the Daimyo is funding the Bridge.**  
**If he finishes the Bridge, the Shipping Industry that Gato stole will no longer choke the**  
**residents and be able to resume business and trade again. We all agreed to continue due**  
**to our skill levels under the condition that we get paid an A-Rank, with the price depending**  
**on the situation for our troubles and Tazuna agreed as long as he lives to finish the Bridge.**

**Upon entering Nami's Island, we encountered the Nukenin Momochi Zabuza(insert fight**  
**details and how it ended). So we decided on a strategy. A hit-and-run diversionary, and**  
**confusing tactics until one of us could nail him to the head. But our problem is the fake**  
**Hunter-Nin as we have no idea how they work. We'll change our plans as soon as Kakashi**  
**recovers. We await further instructions from Home Base in the meantime or maybe a medic?**

The Hokage pinched his nose. Hard.


	9. The Boy from the Woods

The Boy from the Woods

It has been now two days and Kakashi hasn't woken up yet, so Naruto had the boys busy with their physical training while...running laps on water as its harder than the Tree-Climbing anyway. Naruto on the other hand...

Was Dynamite Fishing.

Beforehand, she systematically kills Gato's goons nearby though. That, and she steals food because she knew full well the pain of hunger, until she found her mother's books and learned street smarts, and start using Henge while shopping, and ensuring no ninja inside to blow her cover. Thanks to learning street smarts, she's finally healthy, and have decent things to own.

But beside that...

'OK...how in kami-sama's name, did you steal straight from Gato's stores?' Tazuna asked Naruto incredulously, as she stole about ten sacks of rice, ten sacks' worth of condiments, seaweed, tofu blocks and she went as far as Dynamite Fishing to get all that fish.

'You can't expect your workers to work on a bridge hungry, can you?' Naruto drawled wryly. 'Have the women cook bentos or something for the respective families while we take care of...unwanted elements. That's all we can do until sensei gets better anyway. The boys will look after the construction, I look after the village.'

That was the plan, once the food was distributed out evenly. When its not enough, Naruto kept on stealing until everyone has food. As for the homeless, she and Tsunami opened a 'Kitchen Soup' booth, and cooked a chicken and egg soup with vegetables, tofu and meatballs. With food down their throats, and a real lunchbox for a change, the workers could work on the bridge with vigor.

On the third day, Kakashi woke up...and woke up to see an old face.

'Hey Kakashi, I can see now why your students asked for reinforcements!'

It was Gai. Gai came in and saw his state, even if he had heard beforehand from the kids. Injured muscles, fractures here and there, and chakra exhaustion that he couldn't even move.

'Wait...they asked for reinforcements?' Kakashi blurted out incredulously.

'To be honest, they have a good plan however, given who Zabuza is, it has only a 50 percent chance of working, and all of them will be maimed for life in the end. Well, Naruto-chan wouldn't thanks to her condition but Sai-kun and Sasuke-kun...' Gai sighed as they both have morbid scenarios in their heads. 'I came here alone as this is your mission to begin with. Unless you recover late, I will be the one dealing with Zabuza while the kids deal with the fake Hunter.'

'So they knew and figured it out on their own.' Kakashi smiled weakly. 'How they've grown. But...what is this...plan of theirs?'

When Gai told him, Kakashi palmed his face in incredulous dismay and disbelief. Sure that'll work, if only all three of them are at Naruto's level...but Sai and Sasuke are FAR from her level...they'll DIE!

Asking for reinforcements is indeed, wise. And for Hokage-sama to send Gai, Kakashi knew this case is as good as theirs and everybody lives.

xxx

'So kiddies, Maito Gai will temporarily replace me as your commanding officer. He is our reinforcement.' Kakashi smiled. 'And given his experience with weapons users, we have this in the bag and he's loads faster than Zabuza. So you three focus on the Hunter, OK?'

'With such confidence backing that up, then we can agree that we'll live after this week.' said Sai.

xxx

Fourth Day next morning...Gai joined Sai and Sasuke in bridge-guarding...with Gai helping out around and 'ordering' the boys to do the same instead of standing around, as a menial chore is also a good warm-up for the body, effectively making them instantly ready to strike without pulling a muscle...and practically spewing 'Springtime of Youth' propaganda that seriously freaks out the workers...

But they were definitely moving fast enough just so they can get him off their case.

In the meantime, Naruto was out sailing again to fish early that morning. They got too much rice but not much of meat. She caught Tako by loads, and had to stun them just so they can't escape while she's sailing for home base. On the way home, she came across a young girl picking up small plants to put in her basket. "This one apparently did NOT hear of the Kitchen Soup." she thought wryly. 'Nee, nee-san, are you from around here?' she asked, startling the girl while dragging two barrels of Tako.

'Er yes...?' the girl blinked, wondering what's in the barrels.

'I know things are bad in Nami no Kuni right now but since you're living off...grass,' the blonde cringed as she saw what's in the basket. 'I think you're not from the village I know.' Naruto deadpanned. 'You should pass by. You'll see a soup kitchen there and they give soup away for free, since nobody can buy food right now. Its loads better than...that.' she pointed at the basket.

'Oh, really? Thanks!' said the girl gratefully as Naruto opened up a barrel and took out three fairly-big Tako that freaked her out at first, and put them in the basket.

'Here, take this home with you...just be sure to whack them every now and then...they're smart little blighters who can squeeze in into anything just to run.' Naruto giggled. 'I have loads of trouble bringing them home in barrels...nevermind, kill them so they really wouldn't run.' she added quickly.

'Thanks, er...shinobi-san.' the girl smiled gratefully. 'But fishing...isn't that a job best left to men?'

'Gato took all forms of sea transport in a bid to choke the country into a slow death by starvation and poverty.' Naruto scoffed. 'They can't fish. Me who can walk on water can. I'm a shinobi after all. Well, they're counting on me for food, I gotta go, nee-san.'

'Thank you for the food, shinobi-san.' the girl smiled. 'By the way, I'm a boy.' s...HE added in a correcting manner.

Naruto stared. HARD.

'NO WAY?! YOU'RE CUTER THAN A _REAL_ GIRL!'

The boy wasn't sure what to say to that, blindsided by that remark.

xxx

'I'm ba...hey! Not again!' that, was what everyone heard that morning, along with some whacks. 'Get back here!'

'I think you should help her out...' Tsunami choked out as the other ninja went to see what's wrong...and found themselves Tako-Hunting in the woods and thankfully, not far from Tazuna's house. After some trouble...

'Sheesh, you should have killed them after catching them.' said Sasuke wryly as they had one hell of a time catching wayward food. 'They're trouble!'

'I want them fresh!' Naruto protested. 'The pain's worth it!'

'If its fish its understandable but Tako are very smart despite how they look, Naruto-chan.' Gai chuckled. 'This makes me recall a D-Rank mission with my kids...we were hired to help out with fishing because a lot of people got sick that day and market stalls are empty...and we were unlucky enough to get Tako on our list...and we had to deal with this too. I remember Tenten spouting colorful language young ladies should not say...we better work on them fast after breakfast, they're more trouble than catching Tora!'

Needless to say, about three hundred octopuses got chopped up that day, and passed around.

xxx

'I'm back.' said the boy, pushing a small pushcart containing two bowls of soup with soup spoons and Tako Sashimi with soy sauce and chopsticks. Right beside it was sake, and coconut juice.

'Hm, that's something new from the usual slop you get.' Zabuza remarked from his bed.

'One of the genins I encountered by chance told me that there's a Soup Kitchen in Tazuna's village and they're giving away food for free.' said the boy. 'It tastes much better than what Mercenaries under Gato's payroll get, that's for sure...oh, she's even kind enough to give us some Tako, unaware of what I am, thankfully.'

'At least we get decent food for a change even if the soup looks weird.' Zabuza commented as he looked at the mild-yellow chicken and egg soup that has vegetables and meatballs. 'C'mon, let's take advantage in the next few days. After this, we're working and getting our pay. You're not the only one who doesn't like putting up with that midget's bullshit anymore.'

xxx

Since that day...the boy ensures that he gets encounters with Naruto a lot every morning, got to know their names and each other and she gives him something before she goes. Tuna, Sweetfish, Yellowtail, Halibut, and Salmon. And she gives him more than enough for two of them and they talk, and became somewhat friends. And just like Sasuke and Sai, Haku took notice of her legs due to her dangerously short shorts. When he asked why is she wearing such frighteningly short shorts is because she needed more movement freedom in her style, and some clothes get in her way. In time, she got used to being eyed at for her legs and she knows her teammates ARE looking, she's just pretending she's ignorant. Well, better her legs than her chest anyway.

Naruto unwittingly gave away information that Kakashi might not recover on time and they got reinforcements in Maito Gai. Whoopsie.

xxx

'Maito Gai eh? I've...heard of him.' said Zabuza tersely on the sixth day while stormily eating his food irritably.

'You know him how?' Zabuza was twitching in annoyance.

'Long before I met you and I was 16 back then, I have had the utter _displeasure_ of teaming up with him on some mission before Yagura went crazy because our job happened to be similar and we both bit off more than we can chew at the time.' said Zabuza as he was shuddering. 'He just won't shut up about Springtime of Youth he keeps spewing, making crazy, pointless challenges, promising that if he loses, he does crazy consequences such as 500 laps in wherever we are on handstands, doesn't even know what a personal space is and a battery that never runs out regarding how much he talks. After dealing with him, I asked for a week off stress!' the boy sweatdropped. 'Why couldn't Kakashi ask for someone ELSE saner?!' that was a moan of exasperated complaint and the boy knew it, and Zabuza looked highly irritated. 'But despite how much of a loudmouth IDIOT he is...I hear he's become a taijutsu master and the fastest person in Konoha after the late Yondaime...I can't wait to quarter him to pieces just so I'll never see him again!'

'Zabuza-sama, your blood pressure is _rising_...' the boy squeaked worriedly while somehow staying amused. 'That's not good in your condition...'

xxx

And so, on the promised day...

'This is it you guys.' said Kakashi. 'Sai, Sasuke, you two will deal with the Hunter, Gai will deal with Zabuza. As a safety measure, Naruto will stay here and have a Kage Bunshin accompany you so if things get...downhill, she'll rush to reinforce you. But for now, we need a protector in the village.'

'Right...best of luck to both of us.' said Gai as the men left with Tazuna.

'...you sure about this, sensei?' Naruto asked Kakashi as she sat down with her teacher. 'The Hunter is unknown.'

'Yes but you're fast, don't worry.' Kakashi smiled. 'Because the boys forgot something important after we trained them hard.' he said, sounding disappointed and shook his head. 'They grew...overconfident of their abilities. And in the world of ninja, there's always someone better and stronger than you, so you should eat the humble pie while you still can, so you'll learn from mistakes and never underestimate anyone ever again. This is something a mission can teach them, you can't learn this from a sensei's lecture and nagging. I know you're well-disciplined considering Kushina-san's notes so I have no worries about you. No doubt she gave you the humble pie message in her diary and books.' he said, patting her head. 'You're almost ten minutes against me and you'll be soon only genin in rank _only_.'

'Sensei...' Naruto smiled rather shyly, embarrassed by the praise. 'You're too much.'

'I mean what I said. For now, stay focused and see if they'll need you or not.'

'Hai.'

xxx

The Bridge...

'Hello again my youthful old friend!' Gai greeted cheerfully, causing Zabuza to twitch. 'It's been ten years but I hear you became an unyouthful nukenin? Why? I thought you wanted to be Mizukage? You can't do that while being a nukenin my youthful compadre!' his words surprised EVERYONE on the bridge.

'You think I have a choice considering how downhill the village went when the current one went crazy on us and killing off our bloodlines?' Zabuza growled. 'I need money to fund a goddamn rebellion to put someone decent on top! You think I enjoy working for that goddamn midget?!' he drew his sword. 'So for the sake of our rebellion, you will DIE.' Gai frowned as both men got ready into fighting stance.

'How unyouthful when ten years ago you were better than this!' Gai almost...pouted? 'Our interests clash this time old friend!'

'Indeed.'

'So uh boys, why not have a nice time with his young friend and have a jolly good time?' Gai grinned with his nice guy pose. 'If he's with Zabuza, I'm sure he's also the youthful character!'

Awkward silence...

'Youthful time...with him?' Sasuke blurted incredulously while looking at the Hunter and Sai...he was frozen stiff, unsure what to do. He never met Gai and just by hearing him speak blindsided the emotionally-impaired ROOT Agent with Gai the wrecking ball and Sai a concrete block that cracked.

'Er...can we make this quick?' Haku choked awkwardly. He had met many people in his life, just...not as weird as this one! And like Zabuza, he really didn't want to see him anymore after...this.

xxx

Three hours later...

'They're doing well...considering its been three hours now.' Naruto remarked happily. 'Its only thirty minutes to the bridge and its been quite some time now.'

'Hooo? Maybe they've seen how serious this is and took it seriously?' Kakashi mused hopefully. While over-confident, Kakashi knew he can count on Sai and his tactics to keep both of them alive.

However, right after she said that, she tensed. 'Oh, I need to go. My clone reported that they're running out of energy.'

'Go.' and Naruto ran off for the bridge at her best speeds. When she got to the bridge, she saw Gai and Zabuza duking it all out while she got there on time. Both of her teammates looked ready to pass out.

'Your arrival is...timely.' said Sai as Sasuke was passed out long ago and he was about to.

'Yeah...more training for you two when we get home...' Naruto smiled as she had two clones take them away. 'You did a good job lasting two and some hours. No ordinary Genin can ever achieve that unless they trained like us...now then Hunter-san...you have a date with me.'

'So it would seem.' Haku mused in his mirrors while thinking, "Not good...if those two lasted long against me, what of her?" he was also on the verge of running out of chakra because his jutsu while horrifyingly effective, cost a lot. He would have to do other approaches. He shut off his mirrors to personally fight her.

'That voice...you're Haku, right?' Naruto mused thoughtfully as she got into fighting stance while holding a kunai. 'Never thought that cute kid would be Zabuza's partner.'

'As much as our interests conflict...it was nice knowing you, Naruto-san.' said Haku. 'We would have been great friends.'

'That's true...now then, shall we?' and next thing Sai knew, they were fast...too fast. He knew Naruto was fast but...THIS?

"It seems we are still lacking." Sai thought rather morosely. "Can we make it in time for the Chuunin Exams though?" he wondered aloud as the strongest in their team fought the Hunter she called Haku. They must have met when she's out...fishing. However, he saw one of his rats return and became an ink...warning on the floor. 'Naruto-san! Gato is nearby...with his army!'

'WHAT?!' Naruto and Haku burst out, startled by the revelation.

'I suppose that he wants to avoid paying us...we knew this was coming.' Haku swore. 'We just didn't want to believe it!'

'Well believe it now.' said Naruto wryly. 'We should ally for now in response to this...double-crossing?'

'I agree. I would but right now I'm out.' Haku sighed wearily. 'I'm just running on you on adrenaline.' Naruto groaned. That means she'll deal with this on her own!

'I can't count on the adults either so its just me. Hoo boy...' Naruto stretched and cracked her knuckles. 'Someone be there to pick me up after this.'

'Yes yes, we're still awake aren't we?' said Sai wryly as Naruto rushed into the mist...and next thing Haku and Sai knew, they heard...screams.

Screams of horrified men, that is, making them wonder what she did. But she came back...quite red all over in blood. But clearly not hers. Both boys' eyes widened as she came back victorious...but with a haunted small smile on her face.

'Looks like we'll live...another day.' and she fainted.


End file.
